El hijo de la oscuridad
by Vanehei
Summary: Un fic de vampiros UA . Miroku e Inuyasha ven sus destinos unidos por una profesia, en la que los dos impuros junto con sus aliados decidiran si " la alianza negra" toma el control de la humanidad. Lemon. M&S I
1. Default Chapter

**Hijo de la oscuridad.**

**Prologo**

Mi nombre real es Dante, mi padre me puso ese nombre por que bajo las condiciones en las que nací el sabia que debería pasar por un infierno y un purgatorio para lograr alcanzar lo mas cercano a un paraíso.

Mi madre era una sacerdotisa, la mas hermosa de todas la humanas según palabras de mi Padre, el fue un vampiro, de los mas poderosos de la Alianza Negra. Ellos se enamoraron perdidamente, y mi Padre actuando en contra de su propia naturaleza prefirió amarla antes que matarla.

La Alianza Negra es la mas ancestral y oscura unión de todo tipo de seres y espíritus malignos que se quedaron atrapados en la tierra. Todos ellos tienen un pacto de terror, buscan atormentar o matar a los humanos y seres de luz en una lucha eterna. Veneran a Hades, Naraku, Belcebú, Satán o como prefieran llamarlo. Los vampiros que gobernaron en esta alianza eran del clan al que perteneció mi Padre. De hecho, mi abuelo era el Gobernante cuando yo nací. Los Demonios son un clan muy poderoso también, en el hay diferentes tipos de yukais, desde los simples demonios comadreja, hasta los licántropos y los demonios perro. Antes de que mi abuelo fuera gobernante de la Alianza Negra esta fue gobernada por un demonio perro llamado Inutashio, sin duda alguna era respetado. Pero los vampiros conspiraron para asesinarlo y así lograr subir al poder. El tenia dos hijos, uno llamado Sesshoumaru que era frió como una roca y poderoso como un tornado, y el otro era como yo, mitad demonio y mitad humano. Inutashio siempre protegía al pequeño Inuyasha, todo mundo lo despreciaba por ser un híbrido. Pero tras su muerte, Sesshoumaru trato de matar a su hermano. Fue mi abuelo quien evito que esto sucediera. Aunque Inuyasha aun luce como un adolescente, todo esto ocurrió hace 150 años.

Después nací yo. Un híbrido mas dentro de la Alianza Negra ( o como nosotros la llamamos "los oscuros") . Mi nacimiento fue solo un pretexto para que Sesshoumaru comenzara a organizar una masacre dentro de la alianza. Todo comenzó cuando mi Madre dando a luz, fue atacada por un sin fin de espíritus, mi padre no pudo hacer nada por que le tendieron una trampa y se encontraba muy lejos de ella, sin embargo, aunque no llego a tiempo para salvar la vida de la mujer que amo si logro salvarme. Ella fue muy valiente, uso toda su energía y poder espiritual defendiéndome hasta el final, hasta que su desgastado cuerpo sucumbió y murió. Pese a que ya estaba muerta una barrera de energía muy cálida y pura me protegió hasta el arribo de mi Padre, todos dicen que fue como un milagro.

Pero eso no fue todo ya que un dia mientras celebrábamos uno de los rituales mas oscuros de iniciación para darme la bienvenida al mundo ( como un bautizo en el catolicismo , pero en vez de agua con sangre), Sesshoumaru junto con miles de Yukais mataron a todos los vampiros que se encontraban ahí, yo logre salvarme debido a que Inuyasha me salvo. Ambos teníamos que escapar por que cuando Sesshoumaru tomara el poder nos haría ejecutar enfrente de todos para poner el ejemplo e impedir mas impurezas dentro de la alianza.

Inuyasha me llevo a un templo Budista. Me dejo ahí, pues el sabia que nadie notaria mis atributos sobrenaturales de vampiro hasta que cumpliera 18 años. Por lo tanto me crié y forme como un Monje Budista. Inuyasha dejo una nota junto conmigo, me cambio el nombre, desde ese momento deje de ser Dante, el destinado a pasar por un infierno, y me convertí en Miroku, el próximo Buda. Es irónico, pero seguramente con mi nombre real mas de un Monje hubiera puesto literalmente el grito en el cielo.

En mis años tempranos los Monjes descubrieron que tenia poderes espirituales mayores a los de cualquier Monje anciano. Mis entrenamientos por lo tanto fueron muy fuertes, aprendí a hacer conjuros, levantar barreras de energía, detectar energías malignas y un sin fin de cosas útiles para combatir a los monstruos. Una vez mas , ironía en mi vida, pues ahora tengo las herramientas necesarias para combatir a los míos, que algún dia vendrían en mi búsqueda.

A lado del templo Budista hay un Convento Católico, pero no es un convento convencional, ya que las monjas que lo habitan se dedican, al igual que nosotros, a exorcizar y exterminar Yukais. Aunque ellas utilizan otros métodos un poco mas convencionales como balas de plata, bombas antipersonales y otros objetos bélicos.

Cuando yo tenia 6 años una niña llego al Convento. Su nombre es Sango, ella quedo huérfana a causa de unos monstruos, por lo tanto las monjas vieron en ella un potencial enorme debido a la cantidad de odio y las ganas de venganza que corría por sus venas.

Sin duda alguna acertaron, ella es una de las mejores del Convento. No tiene poderes espirituales como yo, pero es muy ágil y fuerte. Maneja las armas con una facilidad increíble, y no le teme a nada. Debo confesar que a veces, me da escalofríos al verla con su habito, su rosario de madera colgado en el cuello y su enorme Mágnum 45 en la mano. Ella es mi mejor amiga, de hecho creo que estoy enamorado, pero nunca se lo diría ya que seria una falta de respeto hacia su devoción.

Bueno, se preguntaran como es que se todo esto si era un bebe cuando Inuyasha me saco de aquella masacre. Les contare. Una noche antes de mi cumpleaños numero 18 mientras meditaba debajo de mi árbol favorito, sentí una presencia extraña, muy poderosa. Sin duda me estaba observando, por lo tanto tome mi báculo y me puse en guardia. De repente una voz dijo mi nombre. Pero extrañamente no sentí miedo, la energía que sentía era de un monstruo pero no parecía ser maligna.

Después, entre las penumbras vislumbre una silueta. Le pedí que se acercara y gracias a la luz de la luna pude observarlo. Tenia orejas de perro y pelo blanco , muy largo, traía puesto un traje rojo, bastante antiguo. Luego, el me vio y dijo " parece que ya estas listo". Dentro de mi sentí que un plazo se había cumplido, pero no sabia en realidad lo que pasaba. Se acerco mas a mi y me dijo " Debemos irnos". Yo estaba mudo hasta que le pregunte su nombre. " Soy Inuyasha, debemos irnos ahora". Un fuerte sentimiento de apuro se apodero de mi, sus palabras tenían sentido. Finalmente le pregunte de que hablaba y me revelo mi historia. No entro en detalles, solo me dijo que debíamos buscar un lugar oscuro antes de que amaneciera o yo moriría. Me revelo que mi mitad Vampiro emergería al dia siguiente. Nos fuimos a una iglesia abandonada. Tenia plena confianza en lo que el me decia, pese a que en mi entrenamiento se me enseño a no confiar nunca en un monstruo.

Pasamos toda la noche hablando, por fin conocí todos los detalles de la "alianza negra", conocí mi procedencia y mi destino. Era un alivio de alguna manera ya que aunque fui feliz en el Templo siempre sentí que no pertenecía ahí. Inuyasha me dijo que Sesshoumaru nos buscaría pronto, a los dos impuros, a los únicos dos que podrían destronarlo. Luego amaneció, estábamos en un lugar oscuro, pero por una de las ventanas entro un rayo de luz, cuando lo vi experimente el terror mas grande de mi vida. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mi instinto me obligaba a buscar adentrarme en las penumbras. Inuyasha no parecía sorprendido ante mi reacción. Se limito a decirme que buscara el lugar mas oscuro y durmiera, el iría a buscarme ropas mas apropiadas para salir de noche. Nunca antes dormí en el día, en el templo me despertaba a las 5 de la mañana a orar y después de un dia arduo de trabajo dormía a las 8 de la noche. Pero ese dia me sentía muy cansado, dormí desde que amaneció hasta el atardecer.

Inuyasha llego cuando el sol se estaba metiendo. Traía consigo ropa negra para mi, yo solo pensé que era un cliché para los vampiros, pero en esa situación accedí a ponérmela. Cuando le pregunte sobre como la obtuvo me contó que el también estaba viviendo en un templo abandonado , ocultándose hasta que yo estuviera listo. En su espera conoció a una chica que al parecer tenia poderes espirituales que lo ayudaban a permanecer desapercibido para " los oscuros".

En cuanto la luz del sol se extinguió comencé a sentirme raro. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y caí al suelo. Repentinamente podía ver en la oscuridad, mi sentido de oído era tan agudo que escuche correr el agua de un rió de aguas negras que estaba lejos de nosotros. Mis colmillos crecieron y me sentí lleno de energía. Pero no era solo una energía, era algo poderoso, me sentía mas vivo que nunca, y muy hambriento. Nunca antes me había dolido el tener hambre, era una urgencia que me llamaba a buscar sangre. Inuyasha noto mi desesperación y me tranquilizo. " Esto ocurrirá siempre, malditos vampiros, no piensan en mas que en comer, te traje esto". Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Eran 5 bolsas de sangre. " ¿cómo las conseguiste?" le pregunte. "las robe del banco de Sangre, con eso será necesario por esta noche". Una sensación de asco me inundaba, no quería comer eso, pero lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Mi instinto me gano, y comencé a beber. El sabor comenzó siendo asqueroso para mi, pero poco a poco me fue seduciendo, era casi como experimentar placer sexual tras cada gota. El placer era tanto que quería seguir bebiendo. Cuando las bolsas se terminaron Inuyasha me dijo que debía aprender a utilizar mis habilidades como Monje para tranquilizar mi sed de sangre.

Después me dijo que teníamos que salir de ahí para encontrarnos con Kagome, la sacerdotisa que lo había estado protegiendo. Al salir de la vieja Iglesia, todo vestido de negro, con gafas oscuras y tratando de pasar desapercibido me sentí culpable. Nadie en el Templo sabia sobre mi destino, tampoco había tenido tiempo de despedirme se Sango. Estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a nadie de mi vida pasada, y sabia que era lo mejor. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, con Inuyasha guiándome y escondiéndose cada que veía un auto o a una persona, podía sentir un poco mas cada vez los grandes poderes que ahora corrían por mis venas. Pasamos junto a un edificio lleno de espejos y no vi mi reflejo. Todo era nuevo y sorprendente para mi.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos al templo Higurashi, mi nuevo escondite o cuartel. Ahí conocí a la hermosa Kagome, sin duda alguna era una chica llena de luz. Cuando me vio le sorprendió ver que mi aura era pura. "nunca había visto un Vampiro con aura pura", yo le comente que tal vez se debía a que esa noche era mi primer noche como vampiro, era mi renacimiento.

"Bueno, Dante, espero que Inuyasha te haya puesto al tanto de tu situación". Escuchar ese nombre me dio escalofríos, por lo tanto le pedí que me llamara Miroku, después de todo así es como me nombro Inuyasha. Ella accedió y reconoció que mi antiguo nombre también le parecía tenebroso. Supongo que ese es el objetivo que se busca al ponerle nombre a un Vampiro. Kagome me contó que Sesshoumaru nos buscaría no solamente para acabar con impurezas, sino también para evitar que la profecía se cumpliera. Era una profecía que hablaba sobre la comunión pacifica de ambos mundos, el de la luz y el de la oscuridad. La profecía del equilibrio cósmico, del ying y el yang. Esa profecía hablaba sobre que seres con equilibrio sanguíneo (ósea Inuyasha y yo) lograrían terminar con la guerra eterna. "tenemos muchos aliados en esto" me comento la chica de cabello azabache. "Pero primero debes entrenar con tus nuevas habilidades" termino de decir.

Y desde ese día he estado entrenando, tratando de equilibrar mi espíritu con mi cuerpo, mi sed de sangre con mi devoción a buda, aprendí a aceptarme siendo Miroku de dia y Dante de noche. Me he alimentado con sangre robada de hospitales y de carnicerías, sangre de humanos y de animales. El primer Vampiro Budista me llama burlándose Inuyasha cuando me ve meditando en las noches. He descubierto una gran gama de poderes en mi mas allá de los espirituales. Ahora puedo correr mucho mas rápido, golpear mucho mas fuerte y me encanta la noche. Además de esas ventajas vampirescas, debido a mi mitad humana descubrí que puedo salir en el dia, solo debo proteger mis ojos por que la luz me suele lastimar un poco. Mi piel luce mas pálida ahora, y mis ojos se ven mucho mas púrpura cuando anochece, pero por primera vez en mi vida siento la sangre correr por mis venas. Debo admitir que por las noches tengo deseos muy fuertes de matar, de beber la sangre caliente, pero Kagome me dijo que si mataba la fuerza maligna dentro de mi se despertaría y tal vez no podría encontrar nuevamente mi centro.

Extraño ver a Sango entrenar con su extraño habito, es tan hermosa y tan poderosa que solo logra despertar en mi pensamientos impuros, las Madres Superioras de su Convento me quemarían en leña verde si supieran lo que pienso sobre ella, principalmente por las noches cuando me transformo. Me gustaría volver a verla pronto, pero si me viera así seguramente me dispararía una de esas enormes balas. Ahora pertenecemos a razas distintas, pero ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo. Destruir a la alianza.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Inuyasha fue por mi de nuevo, he notado que algo ocurre entre el y la señorita Kagome, sin duda alguna el la estima mucho debido a todo lo que ha hecho por el. Hace poco llego un anciano llamado Myoga, es uno de los aliados que Kagome menciono, parece ser una persona muy sabia, el otro dia nos contó que pronto nos uniremos con un par de sus viejos amigos que se han estado preparando al igual que nosotros para la batalla. El parece tener mucha confianza en nosotros, últimamente nos ha mandado a deshacernos de algunos espíritus y monstruos que han estado atacando a personas, dice que conforme se acerque el dia los ataques a humanos se harán mas y mas continuos, nosotros no debemos permitir que la gente muera, ya que sus almas son como combustible para los oscuros y se harán mas poderosos.

A veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor morir junto con mi madre, pero llego siempre a la misma conclusión, si ella se sacrifico por mi fue por el gran amor que sentía y tal vez por que sabia que yo tenia una misión. Se que mi familia paterna es por naturaleza "diabólica" mi padre y mi abuelo fueron asesinos y no me enorgullezco de ello. Pero si me enorgullezco de que mi pare haya podido sentir el amor que sintió por mi madre y estoy seguro que si ella le correspondió es por que vio algo de luz en su corazón.

¿Que me espera en un futuro?, no lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro. La lucha final se acerca y yo estoy preparado para ella y se que no tengo nada que perder. Al menos no por el momento.


	2. Cap 1: Hospital psiqueatrico

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos. Este fic me tiene muy entusiasmada, ya que la idea la desarrolle a partir de un loco sueño que tuve. Al principio no sabia como contar la historia, y después de mucho pensar decidí que seria mejor escribirlo en primera persona y permitir que el propio Miroku fuera quien nos contara todo desde su punto de vista. Espero que les guste. Bueno, espero que todos los que se den el tiempo para leer esta fic se den un par de minutos extras para mandarme su opinión. Antes de que comiencen a leer. Les dejo un par de acotaciones para que comprendan mejor.

_Cuando vean este tipo de letra significa que es Miroku quien nos esta platicando las cosas._

_: Si ven puntos suspensivos antes y después de una frase significa que es el pensamiento de alguien:_

Cuando se hable sobre Dante significa que Miroku esta convertido en vampiro.

Ahora los agradecimientos personales a quienes dejaron review del prologo.

Pilichan: En verdad me da mucho gusto que te des el tiempo para leer todas las loqueras que se me ocurren. ¡ muchas gracias! Espero que te guste como llevare esta historia y si ves que me desvió o me pierdo en algún punto créeme que tienes toda la autorización para darme un jalón de orejas ¿o.k?. Recuerda que te respeto como escritora y cualquier critica constructiva que pudiera surgir será bien recibida.

Kagome N: Me entusiasmo mucho leer tu review. ¡ muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto saber que crees que este fic valió la pena como para que dejaras un review, mas sabiendo que te da mucha flojera. De verdad. Tu review me entusiasmo para seguir escribiendo. Espero que la inspiración no me abandone como lo hizo hace unas semanas para poder actualizar pronto. Espero poder seguir leyendo tus opiniones a lo largo de toda la historia y siéntete en plena confianza para decirme cuando algo no te guste . Te mando un saludo y espero que te guste este capitulo, es cortito pero tenme paciencia. La inspiración acaba de regresar.

Capitulo 1.

El hospital psiquiátrico.

_Los humanos son las criaturas mas sorprendentes del universo. Gracias a ellos es que los seres de luz y oscuridad existen, ya que se alimentan de los sentimientos y la energía de las personas. Los seres sobrenaturales se pueden alimentar del miedo, la ira, la tristeza, las lagrimas e incluso de los sueños de los humanos, es por ello que no han destrozado a la humanidad , son muy pocos los seres que tienen que matar para alimentarse de los cuerpos. Entre esos pocos seres tengo que decir lamentablemente que se encuentran los vampirosósea , las criaturas a las que una mitad de mi ser pertenece._

_Existen dos tipos de vampiros, los que nacen y los que se hacen. Aunque deberían incluir una tercera clasificación a la que solamente yo pertenecería. El anciano Myoga me contó que los oscuros se querían deshacer de mi por que además de ser impuro sabían que seria un vampiro con poderes espirituales, y por lo tanto peligroso para ellos, si es que mi naturaleza benigna me domina. Pero también me dijo que posiblemente a estas alturas me creerían muerto, ya que esa noche en la que mataron a la mayoría de los vampiros existentes dieron por hecho que mi cuerpo se encontraría entre todos los demás. Sin duda alguna eso fue una gran torpeza de su parte, pero se que no fue solo la buena suerte la que me salvo esa noche. Si, se que fue Inuyasha, pero lo hizo por que el anciano Myoga se lo dijo, el fue quien se entero del complot y sabia que tenia que salvarnos a Inuyasha y a mi, por lo tanto lo aconsejo, y aunque Inuyasha es totalmente testarudo lo escucho, por que el es la única persona en la que confía puesto que fue consejero de su padre mientras vivió y gobernó en la alianza negra._

_El anciano Myoga es la persona mas peculiar que he conocido en mi vida. De hecho ni siquiera es un persona, resulta que es un Yukai, un Yukai pulga. Ha vivido desde el inicio de los tiempos y gracias al diminuto tamaño que puede tomar algunas veces es que ha logrado conseguir información privilegiada para nosotros._

_Después de que murió Inutasshou, Myoga tuvo que escapar, busco a Inuyasha y le pidió que se cuidara de su hermano. Varias décadas mas tarde regreso , esta vez para advertirle al hijo menor de su amo sobre el complot hacia los vampiros, le dijo también que tenia que escapar de ahí, pero llevándome a mi. Le explico que me tendría que dejar en algún lugar donde me criaran como un hombre de bien. Como se podrán imaginar Inuyasha no comprendía muy bien el por que debería salvar a un niño de la raza que mas despreciaba, pero cuando Myoga le explico mi situación se identifico conmigo, bueno, eso es lo que me quiero imaginar, después de todo creo fervientemente que Inuyasha alberga una gran bondad en su corazón, ya que si no fuera así, el mismo me hubiera matado._

_Mis entrenamientos han sido duros, pero como Monje estoy bastante acostumbrado a pasar por pruebas duras, por lo tanto puedo decir sin presunción, que pese a que es un reto dominar mis nuevos poderes, no ha implicado mayor dificultad que la que implico para mi aprender las enseñanzas de Buda o aprender artes marciales. Mi única queja sobre mis nuevos dones es que implican también una gran cantidad de instintos salvajes. Cada vez tengo mayor sed de sangre y siento un mayor deseo por matar, por alimentarme de sangre caliente directamente del cuello de su poseedor, bueno, de su poseedora. _

_Realmente no se si será normal , pero siento como mi libido se incrementa a niveles insospechados cada vez que la luna sale, de hecho, le he pedido a Kagome que no me busque cuando estoy convertido en vampiro a menos que sea totalmente necesario. No se si eso haya sido de ayuda para mi, por que pese a que ella no este en mi campo visual la puedo ver en mi mente, con su pequeña falda verde y su delgado cuello._

_Pero lo que mas me atormenta es ver en mi imaginación a Sango saltando con su habito. Esas Monjas son tan peculiares, una vez me dijo mi maestro Mushin que la iglesia católica les había dado o concedido muchos beneficios que no se tienen en otros conventos. Ellas tienen acceso a tecnología de punta, entrenamientos violentos, armas de todo tipo y fondos gubernamentales, todo esto debido a la gran contribución que hacen para con el gobierno y la iglesia al eliminar a todo tipo de monstruos. Pero lo que siempre me ha sorprendido mas que nada es su uniforme de "cacería". No es un habito, es mas bien un traje muy ceñido al cuerpo, no se ve la piel ni de el cuello, pero las curvas de sus cuerpos y sus bien formados músculos lucen casi como estuvieran desnudas. Sango usa un uniforme negro al igual que todas, pero además usa equipo como rodilleras, coderas y cinturón de color rosa. Se ve tan hermosa. ¿me pregunto si habrá notado mi ausencia? Supongo que nunca lo sabré._

_Creo que me desvié del tema principal. El otro dia el anciano Myoga nos envió a deshacernos de una pandilla de vampiros que estaban atacando un hospital psiquiátrico. El se entera de todo ese tipo de actividades de los oscuros gracias a "informantes" que tienen en todos lados. Era la primera vez que veía a seres de mi raza. Después de la traición los vampiros somos una raza en peligro de extinción dentro de la "alianza negra" . Por lo tanto me sentía un poco nervioso. Inuyasha lo noto._

Inuyasha¿qué te pasa Houshi¿tienes miedo de conocer a tu familia paterna?

Dante: No. No es eso.

Kagome: Inuyasha. A veces eres tan insensible.

Inuyasha¿yo¿De que hablas? Es solo que lo veo muy serio.

Dante: Es solo que no me gusta salir a las calles cuando estoy convertido en esto.

Inuyasha: Bueno, la verdad Dante, es que si das escalofríos, a mi tampoco me gustaría salir si luciera así.

Dante: Hey, tu no luces exactamente como un lindo cachorrito.

_Nunca creí decirlo, pero ese hospital era mas tenebroso que un cementerio de noche, se escuchaban gritos por todos lados y el estado general del edificio bastaba para evitar que cualquier persona en su "sano juicio" pasara por ahí. ( si, lo se , suena irónico). Entramos con mucha precaución. Pude sentir las presencias malignas, Inuyasha olió sangre y corrimos hacia donde nos indico. Cuando entramos vimos a dos vampiros alimentándose de dos de los pacientes internados ahí. Al verlos comer me quede paralizado, por un momento sentí ganas de unirme al banquete, pero luego la señorita Kagome me hizo reaccionar._

Inuyasha¡ Hey ustedes dos, par de cretinos, dejen en paz a esas personas o lo pagaran muy caro!

Vampiro1¿Crees que por la simple amenaza de un mitad bestia vamos a dejar de comer? No me hagas reír. Tu deberías estar encerrado como todos los híbridos de la alianza negra.

Vampiro2: Hey¿no crees que si lo llevamos y lo encerramos nos den una recompensa?

Vampiro1: Si, no estaría mal intentarlo.

Dante¿encerrarlo eh?

Vampiro2¿tu quien eres?...

Dante: Mi nombre no importa, será mejor que se vayan de aquí ahora y se lleven a su "banda" antes de que acabemos con ustedes.

Vampiro1¿qué¿Tu estas del lado de ese híbrido¿qué clase de sucio vampiro eres?

Vampiro2: debe ser uno de los rebeldes. Llevémoslo también, a Sesshoumaru le encantara castigarlos a ambos.

_¿había mencionado que Inuyasha pierde la paciencia muy rápido? Bueno, el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de su hermano despertó una gran furia en el. Inmediatamente después de que el débil vampiro dijo eso fue brutalmente cortado por la espada de Inuyasha. Esa espada era especial, ya que tenia un destello de luz que obviamente hacia que los vampiros en verdad murieran. Por supuesto a mi no me asustaba ya que mi parte humana me hacia inmune y no era un peligro para mi el ser atravesado por un destello de luz. (aunque por supuesto mi parte humana me hacia mortal y otras cosas si me podían matar fácilmente)_

Inuyasha: Bueno, fueron dos, faltan otros , aun puedo olerlos comiendo, son unos desgraciados.

Dante: Oye¿no escuchaste? Hay vampiros rebeldes.

Inuyasha¿Y eso que?

Dante: Eso significa que hay Vampiros que estarán de nuestro lado.

Inuyasha: Mira Miro... Dante, los vampiros no son seres fiables, son traicioneros, lamento decirte esto pero yo nunca confiare en ningún vampiro.

Dante: Es bueno saber que no confías en mi.

_Inuyasha estaba apunto de responderme cuando repentinamente escuchamos a la Señorita Kagome gritar. Era un grito de terror. Cuando volteamos en dirección a este sonido pude ver como un vampiro enorme ( media como dos metros y medio) la tomaba por el cuello y la levantaba del suelo._

Inuyasha¡ Kagome!

Tonko¿te interesa esta mujer híbrido? Lo lamento, yo la vi primero, pero si quieres te puedo dejar que comas su carne después de que disfrute su exquisita sangre.

Inuyasha¡ Ni lo pienses maldito!

Tonko: Tu eres Inuyasha...¿verdad? creíamos que estarías muerto. Que mala memoria tienes, no me recuerdas, Soy el poderoso Tonko.

Inuyasha: No me interesa quien eres, deja en paz a esa mujer.

Tonko: Has estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo híbrido, pero ahora que veo que estas vivo ajustare unas deudas pendientes que tengo contigo.

Inuyasha: No se de que hablas. Déjala en paz o lo lamentaras.

_Mientras ellos sostenían esa interesante platica que no llevaba a ningún lado, yo arroje un pergamino de luz a la mano del gran Vampiro, con eso logre quemarlo y debido al gran dolor que sintió soltó a la señorita Kagome. Una vez que ella estaba en el suelo yo la cargue y la lleve hacia el lado de Inuyasha donde estaría segura. El gran Vampiro me miro fijamente y luego me hablo._

Tonko: Ah, así es que no andas solamente con humanos, si no que también te hacer rodear por despojos de vampiro.

Dante: No soy un despojo.

Tonko¿quién demonios eres¿por qué usas pergaminos de Monje?

Dante: Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Ahora lárgate de aquí y deja de molestar a los humanos.

Tonko¿y si no que?

Inuyasha: ya me canse. Ahora morirás.

_Entonces, Inuyasha alzo su espada en dirección al gigante Tonko, pero el desapareció haciendo un ruido que parecía ser una señal para que sus camaradas lo siguieran, y usando su súper velocidad se marcho. Nosotros nos quedamos parados ahí, viéndonos unos a los otros, el ambiente olía a sangre, era un olor instintivamente exquisito para mi, pero al mismo tiempo me daba nauseas, es entonces cuando se escucho un fuerte ruido, era sin duda alguna el de un helicóptero enorme, estaba aterrizando en el techo del hospital. Estábamos sorprendidos. Decidimos quedarnos para averiguar quien era. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que notara que habían presencias nuevas, no eran vampiros, no eran monstruos, eran si duda alguna humanos. Eran decenas de ellos. No teníamos idea sobre de que se trataba. Podía escuchar sus pasos en los pisos superiores y en las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos._

_Unos minutos mas transcurrieron, cuando aproximadamente 6 personas, fuertemente armadas y utilizando lámparas de mano llegaron al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Toda la evidencia circunstancial indicaba que nosotros éramos quienes habíamos matado a esas personas. Pero eso no me preocupaba, lo que en verdad me perturbo fue el notar que esas 6 personas que nos veían como si fuéramos asesinos eran mujeres, y además, estaban vestidas con el uniforme de "cacería" que utilizaban las monjas del convento a lado del templo donde me crié._

Inuyasha: Maldición, son las exterminadoras. Tenemos que huir.

Kagome: No las lastimen.

Inuyasha: No seas tonta. Súbete a mi espalda. ¡ahora!

Monja Shijaru¡ no se muevan!.. si hacen algún movimiento en falso lo lamentaran.

Dante: Habla en serio Inuyasha, las he visto trabajar.

Inuyasha: Has algo, no seas Inútil.

_En verdad no sabia que hacer, yo conocía el poder aniquilador de estas mujeres de apariencia inofensiva, estábamos atrapados y no queríamos lastimarlas. Lo bueno es que mi mente funciona bien cuando esta bajo presión, así es que se ocurrió lanzar un pergamino de luz lo suficientemente brillante como para deslumbrarlas y escapar. Traía lentes oscuros por lo tanto aunque la luz me deslumbraría un poco a mi también estaba seguro que podría encontrar el camino mas cercano hacia la ventana, para así escapar mientras Inuyasha hacia lo mismo con Kagome a sus espaldas. Lo hice y funciono perfecto. Bueno, casi perfecto, la luz me deslumbro mas de lo que pensaba y aunque logre llegar a la ventana no me fije bien y al caer en el patio caí de una forma poco, digamos, poco graciosa._

_Esto me quito tiempo, me levante y corrí hacia la calle, soy muy veloz, pero estaba aun un poco atolondrado por la caída. Ya me dirigía a la puerta de salida cuando escuche a alguien gritando a mis espaldas que me detuviera. Fue entonces cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Sentía casi como si se quisiera salir de mi pecho. Esa voz era sin duda alguna de Sango. Y seguramente me estaba apuntando con alguna de sus enormes armas. Ahora yo era el enemigo._

Sango¡Detente asqueroso Vampiro!

_No respondí, me quede paralizado, quería decirle que era yo, Miroku, pero recordé que en ese momento era Dante, un vampiro mas para ella._

Sango: Ustedes son las escorias mas grandes de este planeta. No te escaparas, pagaras por la muerte de todas estas personas.

_¿mencione que mi mente responde muy bien ante situaciones emergentes? Bueno, en este caso les puedo asegurar que mi mente estaba en blanco. Escuche como corto cartucho y me disparo una de sus balas de luz ,repentinamente de la nada llego Inuyasha y desvió la bala con su espada. _

Inuyasha: Corre Dante

Dante: No le hagas daño.

Inuyasha¡Corre ya!

_Decidí hacerle caso, Sango nunca vio mi rostro, y creo que fue lo mejor. No se como reaccionaria si supiera que soy una escoria como ella nos llama. Inuyasha se encargo de distraer a Sango y a unas cuantas monjas que se le unieron. Me dijo que lanzo uno de los ataques de su espada en contra de una pared. Esta se derrumbo y causo que una gran polvareda se levantara. Hizo una cortina de humo muy útil para escapar de ahí con éxito._

_Esa noche cuando llegamos a nuestro "cuartel general" como me gusta llamarle al templo Higurashi, me sentía muy confundido respecto a muchas cosas. Principalmente sobre Sango, ahora ella me considera el enemigo a vencer, y no se si me escucharía si trato de explicarle mi situación. Sospecho que ella odia a los vampiros mas que a ningún ser de la alianza negra. Ahora seguramente le doy asco y lo peor de todo es que es algo que no puedo remediar._

_Mentiría si les dijera que después de eso no me sentí triste. De hecho creo que lo que sentía era muy evidente, la señorita Kagome se me acerco para averiguar que era lo que me pasaba. Le conté que conocía bien a esas monjas, y que una de ellas, mi mejor amiga había tratado de matarme. Kagome trato de darme animo, pero no lo logro, aun hoy en dia no podría describir con palabras lo que sentí._

_El anciano Myoga llego al amanecer. Nos pregunto como había resultado todo. Me sentía cansado, quería ir a dormir, pero también tenia muchas preguntas que hacer sobre lo que paso._

Myoga: Entonces dices que ese Vampiro te reconoció y te dijo que se llamaba Tonko

Inuyasha: Si, me dijo que tenia una deuda pendiente conmigo.

Myoga: Si, el es uno de los Vampiros que se unió a Sesshoumaru para realizar la traición.

Miroku¿qué¿un vampiro traiciono a los suyos?

Inuyasha: Ya te dije que los vampiros son traicioneros.

_Cada vez me sentía mas avergonzado de ser mitad vampiro, en verdad no había escuchado nada bueno sobre "nosotros", me daba miedo convertirme en algo tan detestable._

Myoga: No todos son así Miroku... no le hagas caso a Inuyasha. Bueno, te seguiré contando. Tonko es un vampiro muy poderoso, me sorprende que no te haya enfrentado con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento.

Inuyasha: Si, a mi también, el tenia en su poder a Kagome, y cuando Miroku le lanzo un pergamino de luz el...

Myoga¿le lanzaste un pergamino? Miroku¡eso fue una locura!

Miroku: Era lo único que podía hacer para proteger a la señorita Kagome.

Myoga: Pero seguramente ahora Tonko sospecha sobre tu identidad.

Miroku¿por qué?

Myoga¡ por que eres el único vampiro con poderes espirituales!. Si el adivino quien eres seguramente fue a la alianza negra y ahora comenzaran a buscarte.

¡ eres un tonto!... Muy bien, tendremos que llamar a nuestros aliados para estar preparados.

_El anciano Myoga se veía realmente preocupado, tanto así que me contagio su sentimiento. Ahora todo comenzaría, me sentía preparado pero también sentía una urgencia por enfrentarme a ese vampiro. No importa que tan malos eran mis familiares, el los había traicionado y ahora seria mi deber vengarlos . Aun no sabia cuantos aliados o quienes eran, pero estaba convencido de que necesitaríamos toda la ayuda que fuera posible._


	3. Cap 2 La llama negra

Primero que nada y como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que han leido esta historia. Sus reviews me han motivado mucho, y aunque son pocos son muy sustanciosos. Por otro lado quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Pilichan por colaborar en este capitulo al darme ideas para nombrar a un par de cosas que ya descubriran cuando lean este capitulo y por pasarme un dato que me daba flojera buscar en la red jaja. ahora pasare a los agradecimientos individuales.

Sango2005: Muchas gracias por pensar que esta interesante. Que bueno que te mantuvieron en suspenso el prologo y el capitulo uno, prometo muchas mas sorpresas y como suguieres en proximos capitulos me enfocare mas a sango y miroku. Respecto a que no hay mucho dialogo es debido a que todo lo quise hacer como si Miroku nos contara su historia. Espero que me sigas acompañando con tus reviews durante toda la historia. Saludos.

Kagome-N: No sabes como me gustan tus reviews. son muy motivantes, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis locuras, solamente espero que no psicoanalices jjaja y pienses que en realidad estoy asi de loca. Ahora respondiendo a tus dudas. en este capitulo despejare dos de ellas. Ya lo leeras, y respecto a que le falto protagonismo al hospital psiqueatrico , pues tienes razon jaja, pero pienso retomar ese escenario en un capitulo futuro. Solo tenme paciencia.

Matta Ne! Aoki Mind: Gracias por leer todos mis fics!..de verdad, aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo para hacerlo. Y tambien gracias por decir que te han gustado. Espero poder actualizar pronto los otros y tambien espero que me sigas dejando reviews (en todos ehh jajja) por que me gustaria mucho saber que piensas. Saludos y gracias.

Pili Chan: A pili chan no le dire nada.. jajaja.. Bueno . esta bien, solo te dire que en el proximo capitulo conoceras a mas aliados. Y quedo re bien lo de los nombres en italiano. Puse ambos asi, ya no use el aleman. Me gusto que sonara todo mas romantico. En fin, todas nuestras platicas locas sobre esta parejita me han motivado a escribir mas y es que debo confezarte que eres la unica hasta el momento con la que puedo hablar asi sobre mis debrayes de Miroku jajaja..no tengo mas amigos otakus, por lo tanto me divierto mucho hablando contigo. Cuidate mucho y nos vemos en el MSN.. Ahh lo olvidaba.. ¡ actualiza pronto!

Ahora si, sin mas preambulos. aca esta mi capitulo dos.. espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 2.

La Llama negra

Esto de ser mitad vampiro es algo muy extraño y que puede confundir la esencia de cualquiera, principalmente la esencia de un cualquiera como yo que fue criado bajo la filosofía budista. Me explicare mas claramente, desde niño creo fervientemente en cosas como la reencarnación y el Karma, pero ahora como Vampiro soy relativamente inmortal, por lo tanto no conoceré otras vidas y no pagare Karmas pasados, bueno, eso en teoría por que realmente siento que estoy pagando un Karma muy grande, si renací bajo estas circunstancias solo puede significar que en mi vida pasada fui lo peor de la humanidad. Esperen un minuto ¿hay algo peor que ser un Vampiro que tiene que matar para sobrevivir? . Creo que será mejor que deje de darle vueltas a las cuestiones filosóficas que inundan mis pensamientos diariamente o me volveré loco.

Sin embargo debo admitir que ser vampiro también tiene sus ventajas, de alguna forma me siento muy poderoso cuando me convierto en Dante, y me siento con muchas ganas de alardear sobre todo lo que puedo hacer, cosa que cuando soy Miroku jamás me permitiría, ya que uno de los valores que me inculcaron en el Templo es la humildad. Si lo pienso bien, puedo decir que Dante es mi alter ego ya que cuando soy él me permito sentir cosas diferentes y me siento hasta cierto punto mas libre, irónicamente también me siento mas humano ya que me permito errar, cosa que seria inconcebible para mi como Monje.

Las personas aprenden a ser quienes son toda su vida, pero la verdad es que yo nunca aprenderé a ser un vampiro, partiendo desde el punto de que no puedo vivir como uno de ellos. Sin embargo me siento muy curioso hacia "Mi raza" ya que aunque tengo amplios conocimientos sobre el mundo paranormal dada mi vocación, debo admitir que los vampiros no son mi especialidad. Como Monje nunca me tuve que enfrentar a uno, ya que son consideraros mas una especialidad de la iglesia católica. Pero bajo estas circunstancias siento unas ganas increíbles de aprender mas sobre lo míos, por lo tanto le pedí a el anciano Myoga que me contara mas sobre los vampiros, su respuesta fue sencilla. " En la biblioteca del sótano hay muchos libros que hablan sobre el tema".

Pase un par de semanas sumergido en ese mundo de libros, y poco a poco fui aprendiendo mas, pero cada vez tenia mas y mas preguntas en mi cabeza. "supongo que se aclararan con el tiempo", recuerdo que pensé. De todos los libros que leí los que mas me interesaron fueron los que hablaron de la historia de la humanidad y los casos de vampiros que han habido a lo largo de la historia y que están muy bien documentados. También estaba otro libro que hablaba sobre la mitología de vampiros alrededor del mundo y los diferentes nombres que se nos dan. Mefistófeles, ese nombre era el que mas me impactaba. Aun a veces no puedo creer que parte de mi sea eso. Descubrí también que dentro de la sociedad o elite de los Mefistos hay un sin fin de niveles de poder. Los vampiros de nacimiento son los mas poderosos, mientras que aquellos que alguna vez fueron mordidos por algún vampiro y fueron convertidos por decisión de su atacante , son vampiros de poder bajo, y comúnmente sus amos los utilizan como criados y para atraer presas. Generalmente los Vampiros de nacimiento son muy poderosos no solo en el mundo oscuro, si no también en el mundo de los humanos, ya que poseen gran cantidad de dinero e inclusive poder político. Yo por supuesto, no tengo tal poder en ninguno de los dos mundos, pero note algo. En uno de los libros dice que si un vampiro decide apropiarse de alguna persona con poderes espirituales, esta persona pierde todo su poder, supongo que es por eso que como dice el anciano Myoga, yo soy el único vampiro con poderes espirituales, ya que soy vampiro y humano de luz de nacimiento.

En fin, es algo muy complicado para mi, además de lidiar con el hecho de que estoy en medio de un gran problema existencial también debo afrontar algunas de las desventajas de esto, pero yo solo estoy atormentado por la más superficial de todas, lo tengo que confesar, mi preocupación principal es que llevo meses sin poder ver mi reflejo, no se como luzco ahora, Inuyasha me ha dicho varias veces que cuando soy Dante le produzco escalofríos, y yo recuerdo como lucían esos vampiros del hospital psiquiátrico. Tenían los ojos rojos, los colmillos salían de sus bocas, su piel era blanca e inclusive un poco verdosa, sus orejas puntiagudas y parecían tener garras en vez de uñas. Realmente si luzco así cuando soy Dante preferiría no transformarme, si, sé que debo ser humilde, pero la verdad me gustaba mi físico como era antes. Sé que mis manos no se transforman por que las puedo ver, pero también sé que mis colmillos son muy visibles. Las dudas me intrigaban cada vez mas y es por eso que un dia me decidí y le pregunte a Kagome.

Miroku: Señorita Kagome ¿tiene un minuto?

Kagome: Si Miroku¿qué necesitas?

Miroku: Bueno, quería hacerle una pregunta.

Kagome: Esta bien, pero llevamos meses de conocernos y cuando es de dia siempre eres muy formal conmigo.

Miroku: Ah si, es la costumbre.

Kagome: Esta bien, si así te sientes cómodo por mí esta bien. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Miroku: Bueno, va a parecer muy extraña la pregunta, pero sé que usted es sincera y no mentira.

Kagome¿de que se trata?

Miroku: Yo quisiera saber como luzco cuando soy Dante.

Kagome¿cómo luces?

Miroku: Si, Inuyasha siempre me molesta respecto a mi apariencia, y pues como no me puedo ver desde hace mucho tengo esa duda.

Kagome: mmm pues, déjame ver, lo único que noto diferente en ti son los colmillos, si Inuyasha dice que le das escalofríos es por que tu actitud cambia, es decir, tu aura sigue siendo pura pero también se siente tu energía maligna, muy poderosa, además luces muy imponente con tu ropa negra.

Miroku¿en verdad?

Kagome: Si, también he notado que tus ojos brillan mas, pero no cambian mucho de color, se ponen más claros, no se ven color índigo como ahora, se ven mas bien como púrpura brillante. Y bueno, tu piel es pálida aun siendo Miroku, supongo que por la falta de sol.

Miroku: Es verdad. Muchas gracias Kagome.

Kagome: No puedo creer que ese detalle te preocupara tanto.

Al decir verdad yo tampoco puedo creer mi preocupación por ese pequeño detalle, y más cuando tengo muchas otras cosas más importantes que solucionar, como por ejemplo, que seguramente ahora la Alianza Negra sabe que estoy vivo, y que estoy con Inuyasha. El anciano Myoga nos dijo que pronto reuniríamos con nuestros aliados, en ese entonces solo esperaba que estos aliados fueran reales y no solo una alucinación del anciano. Pronto mis dudas se despejaron. Recuerdo que ese día llovía a cantaros, y caían relámpagos por todos lados, repentinamente, justo frente al árbol sagrado que se encontraba dentro del templo Higurashi callo un relámpago, sonaba un poco diferente. Todos salimos corriendo a ver que sucedía, pero el susto y la alarma pronto se convirtieron en sorpresa cuando vimos una vaca, o buey (aun hoy en día no podría asegurar a que genero pertenece ese animal) con un anciano montándolo. Inuyasha se disponía a atacar cuando el anciano Myoga apareció y lo detuvo. " No seas tonto, él es el creador de tu espada" le dijo, Inuyasha comenzó a mirar al anciano que motaba al extraño animal, " Tú eres quien posee a colmillo de acero...que desilusión." Ante este comentario la ira de mi amigo Hanyou solo se hizo mas presente, pero el anciano Myoga calmo los ánimos y nos hizo pasar a todos a un lugar menos húmedo para poder hablar.

Totossai: Myoga¿ya sabes que pronto comenzaran a buscarlos?

Myoga: Sí, lo sé..

Totossai: Aun no están preparados, son muy débiles, no podrán enfrentarse a la Alianza...

Inuyasha¡ Claro que no somos débiles!

Totossai: Colmillo de acero tiene mucho mas poder del que conoces chiquillo insolente.

Inuyasha: Estamos preparados.

Totossai: Bueno, al menos veo que no estas temeroso.

En ese momento aquel aciano desvió su mirada hacia la señorita Kagome.

Totossai: Y tu jovencita, eres una sacerdotisa de nacimiento ¿verdad?

Kagome: Sí...

Totossai: Puedo ver que posees grandes poderes espirituales, pero también noto que aun no sabes como utilizarlos ¿cierto?

Kagome: Bueno, yo puedo purificar energías malignas y he podido ocultar la esencia de Inuyasha por muchos años para que no lo descubrieran.

Totossai¿tienes alguna arma?

Kagome: Sí, tengo un arco y flecha...

Totossai: Me lo imaginaba, eso no es suficiente, necesitas algo que permita a tus poderes espirituales manifestarse más.

Kagome: No tengo nada mas que eso anciano Totossai.

Totossai: Me lo imagine, por eso prepare algo para ti.

Después de eso, saco de la nada un escapulario o algo parecido a eso, era hermoso, brillaba mucho y tenia una forma perfectamente circular, el rostro de la señorita Kagome reflejaba un asombro enorme y no pudo mas que cuestionar al anciano que le estaba apunto de entregar tan hermosa joya.

Kagome¿qué es eso?

Totossai: Es la Essenza d´luce. (esencia de luz)

Myoga: Totossai ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Totossai: Me lo dio Housenki.

Kagome¿ Housenki?

Myoga: Si, él hace joyas sagradas desde antes de que la humanidad existiera. Esto que te acabo de dar es un arma muy poderosa Kagome, solamente cuando tus poderes sean lo suficientemente grandes podrás usarla, de lo contrario pondrías en peligro tu vida. Por lo pronto les servirá para detectar la presencia de seres malignos, en algunos casos el poder de la joya los alejara.

Kagome¿pero como la puedo utilizar?

Totossai: Eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo, por lo pronto sigue practicando con tu arco y flecha. Y tu Inuyasha, también debes aprender a manejar todos los poderes de colmillo de acero.

En ese momento estaba muy sorprendido, la joya o arma que ahora estaba en el cuello de Kagome era hermosa, me intrigaba muchísimo todo lo que seguramente se ocultaba en ella, pero repentinamente la mirada del anciano Totossai se clavo en mi, y al notarla salí del trance temporal en el que había entrado. En ese momento la tarde estaba comenzando a caer, y comenzaba a sentir que mi transformación estaba apunto de comenzar. Me levante y salí de la habitación por unos minutos. Cuando regrese ya era Dante, pero seguía vestido de Monje. El anciano Totossai volvió a mirarme, y por primera vez en toda la tarde se dirigió a mí.

Totossai¿Tú eres Dante?

Dante: Sí...

Totossai: Tu tampoco estas listo aun para enfrentar a la Alianza Negra.

Dante: Sí, lo sé...

Totossai: Tu también tienes grandes poderes espirituales, Myoga fuiste muy astuto al mandar a este joven a criarse en un Templo Budista.

Inuyasha¡ yo fui quien lo llevo all�!

Totossai: Es igual. Bueno Dante, dime¿qué armas posees?

Dante¿armas? Bueno, pues tengo mis pergaminos y mi báculo, además puedo exorcizar, detectar presencias malignas y...

Totossai: Muy bien¿y no pierdes tus poderes de monje al convertirte en Vampiro?

Dante: No

Totossai¿tienes poderes de Vampiro?

Dante: Pues creo que si, puedo ver de noche, y soy muy veloz..

Totossai: Esos no son poderes, son simples habilidades. Cuando yo te pregunto si tienes poderes me refiero a que si puedes leer y controlar la mente, convertirte en animales, manipular objetos con la mente...

Dante: No, no puedo hacer nada de eso.

Myoga: Bueno Totossai, al decir verdad no lo ha intentado, aun no sabemos cuantos poderes puede poseer dada la mezcla que hay en él.

Totossai: Myoga, a estas alturas este muchacho ya debería tener desarrollados otros poderes. Has perdido mucho tiempo.

Myoga: No, podemos comenzar a intentarlo.

Totossai: Muy bien, Dante posiblemente no tendrá todos los poderes que tienen los Vampiros puros de nacimiento, pero podemos intentarlo.

Inuyasha: No, esperen, no le enseñen a leer la mente..

Kagome: Inuyasha, esto es importante.

Totossai: Silencio ustedes dos. Dante, cierra los ojos, pon tu mente en blanco como cuando meditas.

Dante: Sí...

En ese momento entre en un estado de relajación auto inducido, era muy fácil para mi dado mi entrenamiento de Monje, el anciano Totossai se quedo callado y creo que cuando noto que ya estaba en estado meditativo comenzó a hablar. "Dante, pon tu mente en blanco". "Ahora quiero que pienses en tu animal favorito". Lo obedecí y comencé a visualizar en mi mente a un perro, por lo general lo hubiera imaginado blanco o café, pero como ya lo he mencionado, cuando soy Dante mi mentalidad se vuelve un poco oscura. Imagine al perro corriendo, primero entre niebla y luego comencé a ver desde el punto de vista del perro, como estando dentro de su mente. Me sentí asustado por un momento, pero lo tome como una experiencia espiritual diferente. Pude sentirme corriendo confundido, para finalmente frenarme frente al árbol sagrado. Ya no llovía pero había mucho lodo, me sentí lleno de el, y finalmente perdí el conocimiento.

_No sé cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos vi a la señorita Kagome sentada a lado mío, estábamos dentro de la habitación, y me sentía confundido._

Kagome¡ Ya despertó! Miroku¿cómo te sientes?

Miroku¿ya amaneció¿Qué paso?

Myoga: Tranquilo, si, ya es de día y todo esta bien. Solamente descubrimos que si te puedes convertir en un animal.

Miroku: En serio.

Inuyasha: Feh!. Te convertiste en un perro. Lo peor es que según este anciano eso será en lo único en lo que te podrás convertir. Eres un inútil, hubieras elegido un murciélago o algo mas practico, un perro no nos sirve de nada.

Totossai: Si, bueno, ya con tener medio perro inútil era mas que suficiente.

Miroku¿me convertí en un perro?

Kagome: Sí, en un hermoso labrador negro. Muy grande.

Myoga: Pero creo que aun no estas preparado para manejar esos poderes. Desde hoy comenzaremos a entrenar ese lado tuyo. Todos los recursos que podamos reunir contra la Alianza serán útiles.

Totossai: Myoga ¿ya llamaste a nuestros viejos amigos?

Myoga: No, aun no es tiempo. Estoy seguro que aunque ya saben que Inuyasha y Dante están vivos no vendrán a buscarnos aun.

Totossai: Eso no es lo importante. La Alianza esta preparando el terreno para que Naraku se haga presente en la tierra.

Miroku¿Naraku?. ¿Aquel dios al que todos los oscuros veneran?

Myoga: Naraku no es ningún Dios Miroku, el una mezcla de todos los Yukais contra los que peleo un Arcángel caído del cielo. Un arcángel malo que quería todo el poder y como castigo fue desterrado del paraíso.

Miroku¿existen los arcángeles?

Totossai: Todo existe Miroku, todas las creencias que existen en este planeta, de las diferentes culturas y religiones son reales.

Inuyasha: Un momento. Sesshoumaru nunca trabajo para eso, el no estaba de acuerdo en que ayudan a Naraku a venir a la tierra. El solo quiere ser poderoso.

Totossai: Así es Inuyasha, hay una gran confusión dentro de la Alianza, debemos averiguar que planean.

Inuyasha: Si eres como Myoga me imagino que cuando dices "debemos" te refieres solo a nosotros tres ¿cierto?

Totossai: Nosotros somos el cerebro y ustedes los ejecutores. No seas insolente.

Miroku: Anciano Totossai¿cree que tengo mas poderes de Vampiro o solo me podré convertir en perro.?

Totossai: Eso lo debes averiguar tu. Por cierto , ayer con el alboroto que causaste no pude darte lo que te traje.

Miroku¿Alboroto?

Totossai: Si, tardamos horas en encontrarte, pero en fin , te traje esto.

En ese momento este peculiar anciano saco de su bolsillo un anillo plateado en forma de cruz, toda la cruz estaba hecha con una piedra azul, de un color muy intenso. Me lo entrego y sentí inmediatamente que no era solo un anillo común.

Totossai: Es la traversa d'argento (cruz de plata en italiano).

Miroku: Es hermosa...

Totossai: Si, es una joya hermosa, pero al igual que la Esseza d´luce es mas que eso. Este anillo Miroku, es en realidad una espada, muy poderosa y peligrosa. Puede matar a toda clase de seres sobre naturales, puede robar la inmortalidad y lo mas peligroso, puede ser manipulada por seres malignos o benignos.

Miroku: Ósea que esto me puede matar a mi también.

Totossai: Si, si cae en manos enemigas puede destruirlos a todos ustedes. Como te mencione esto roba la inmortalidad, no solo de Vampiros, sino también de ninfas, duendes, elfos y toda clase de seres "inmortales", y esa vida que roba la hace cada vez mas fuerte. El problema es que al robar ese don a seres malignos, el portador de la espada debe estar listo para transformar esa energía negativa en positiva. Estoy seguro de que podrán hacerlo, y la Señorita Kagome te ayudara a purificarla.

Miroku: Pero soy un Monje, no puedo empuñar espadas..

Totossai: Claro que puedes, si es para evitar que Naraku se apodere de todo.

Miroku¿Y como la transformo en espada?

Totossai: No se, a mi solo se me encargo que les entregara esas joyas.

Kagome: Creo que nos quedaremos con la duda.

Inuyasha: Si, este anciano no sabe nada.

Totossai: Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que pasa dentro de la Alianza.

Inuyasha: Ah si, "tenemos".

Siguieron hablando un rato mas, Inuyasha seguía cuestionando a Totossai, y yo estaba inmerso en el hermoso anillo que me había sido entregado, sentí la tremenda fuerza que tenia y sabia que en esos momentos no seria capaz de manejarla. De repente el anciano Myoga con un gesto llamo mi atención y comenzó a hablar.

Myoga: Muy bien, este es el plan. Hoy en la noche irán a un bar , se llama "La llama Negra", es muy popular y se por algunas fuentes que es muy frecuentado por vampiros y por algunos Yukai con formas de humano. Ahí buscaran a Kagura, ella es una de las amantes de Sesshoumaru., cuando la localicen deberán identificar a uno de sus ayudantes y buscar la manera de interrogarlo al respecto. Ustedes son muy listos y estoy seguro de que podrán hacerlo.

Inuyasha. ¿cómo se supone que vamos a saber quien es Kagura?

Totossai: Es muy popular en el ambiente "underground", además todos saben que le encanta tener sexo con hombres desconocidos , por supuesto, para matarlos después. Pero también es amante de tener relaciones sexuales con Vampiros, siempre y cuando le gusten. Por lo tanto, Dante ira muy perfumado a la reunión y pedirá hablar con ella. Así la podrán ubicar mientras el la distrae.

Ninguno de nosotros tres estábamos muy convencidos de ir a ejecutar el brillante plan de los ancianos, pero finalmente accedimos. La verdad me sentía muy incomodo con eso de ir a ofrecérmele a la Vampiresa esa, pero muy dentro de mi esperaba que al menos fuera atractiva. Dormí todo ese día para reponer fuerzas y por la noche nos preparamos para ir a ese lugar. La señorita Kagome se vistió toda de negro y se maquillo de una forma muy peculiar, debo admitir que lucia bien y que seguramente podría distraer a varios de los Vampiros que cuidarían de Kagura. Inuyasha también se vistió de negro, pero decidimos que el no entraría con nosotros, que esperaría en un callejón a lado del bar. Yo fui con mi clásico vestuario negro y una gabardina de piel que Myoga me dio para que usara ( aun no se de donde saca tantas cosas ese anciano). Esa noche, la señorita Kagome y yo dejamos en el templo los obsequios que nos había dado Totossai, ya que los seres que encontraríamos ahí podrían percibir la energía de estos.

_Finalmente llegamos, había mucha gente haciendo fila, todos eran humanos, pero pude notar que quienes cuidaban de la puerta eran vampiros. Tome a Kagome de la cintura y me dirigí hacia la puerta directamente, los tipos nos miraron de arriba abajo y creo que asumieron que Kagome era mi cena de esa noche. Me dejaron pasar y me dirigieron una mirada de aprobación hacia mi buen gusto. Ya estando adentro descubrí que el bar era enorme, y era mas bien un antro, habían muchos humanos y vampiros deseosos de sexo, se podía oler en el aire, En la parte de arriba se encontraban unos salones VIP, y en las escaleras estaban un par de tipos, mas bien un par de Vampiros, aun no se por que, pero me di cuenta de que ellos eran de bajo nivel. Nos dirigimos hacia ellos, y con mi gran seguridad Dantesca pregunte directamente por Kagura._

_Los dos tipos se miraron entre si, luego me voltearon a ver y preguntaron "¿quién la busca?", obviamente no podía decir mi nombre real en ese momento, pero luche por evitar que la duda invadiera mi rostro, y conteste calmadamente. " lo busca alguien que desea conocerla y ofrecerle sus servicios". Los dos tipos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente , pero sus carcajadas pararon cuando vieron bajar por la escalera a Kanna, una adolescente sin expresión en su rostro, de cabello y piel blanca , albina la llamarían los humanos que no notaban que se trataba de un espectro. Kanna se dirigió directamente a mi, me miro a los ojos, y me indico que la siguiera. Los dos tipos no tuvieron mas opción que abrirme el paso. Kagome me tomo de la mano y subió conmigo._

_Kanna nos dirigió al interior de un gran salón VIP, en el que habían todo tipo de seres, Kagome se comenzó a poner un poco nerviosa pero le pedí que se tranquilizara apretando su mano. Repentinamente una mujer escultural se nos acerco, era hermosa, pero note que no estaba interesada en mi, sino en Kagome. Esta chica era una Vampiresa también, me dio un poco de temor dejar a Kagome sola pero según el plan tendría que dejarla y confiar en sus habilidades. Ya estando alejado de Kagome me encontré siguiendo a Kanna. Repentinamente se detuvo frente a una puerta enorme, y volteo hacia donde yo estaba._

Kanna: Supongo que eres nuevo en la ciudad. Seguramente a Kagura le encantara conocerte. Solo esperemos a que termine de cenar.

Dante: Muy bien, yo también tengo muchos deseos de conocerla. ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kanna: Esta bien.

Dante¿quién era esa mujer que se llevo a mi cena?

Kanna¿por qué quieres saberlo?

Dante: También me gustaría conocerla.

Kanna: Ella nunca se interesará en ti, es una de las asistentes de Kagura. Solo le interesan las mujeres.

Dante: Que mala suerte.

Después de eso pasaron unos largos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que finalmente se abrió la puerta que estaba frente a mi. De ahí salió Kagura, era atemorizante, sus ojos tenían pupilas rojas, su expresión era macabra y debo confesar, su cuerpo era muy excitante. Cuando abrió la puerta le pido a Kanna que me hiciera pasar. Me miro fijamente , luego su mirada subió y bajo varias veces en mi cuerpo.

Kagura: No estas nada mal. Nunca te había visto , noto que eres un Vampiro poderoso, y espero que seas poderoso también en la cama. Acércate.

_Nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo, nunca en mi vida alguien me había observado con tanta perversión. Me imagino que así se sentía Sango cuando yo inconscientemente me deleitaba observándola. ¿por qué recuerdo a Sango siempre en momentos como ese?._

Kagura¿qué pasa¿No te das cuenta que hay muchos haciendo fila para pasar un rato conmigo? . Kanna, déjanos solos.

_La adolescente espectral abandono el cuarto dejándome solo con Kagura, quien seguía con su mirada fija en mi y lamiendo sus labios de una forma muy provocativa. Me acerque a ella. Me sonrió y después me tomo del rostro fuertemente y me comenzó a besar. Sus besos eran muy dominantes, su lengua se sentía caliente. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, notaba que se excitaba al mismo tiempo que yo. Yo comencé a corresponder a sus besos, por un momento mi naturaleza me domino. Después, comencé a besar su cuello también, me encanto estar tan cerca de su yugular, mientras escuchaba como gemía de placer. Me sentí tentado a clavar mis colmillos en su cuello, varias veces estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero recordaba que si lo hacia perdería todo lo que en realidad soy y me "controlaba". Luego ella comenzó a mover sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tocaba mi pecho, mis brazos y mis glúteos. Después separo su rostro del mío, me miro fijamente y me tiro sobre la cama._

_Comenzó a quitarse la ligera bata de seda que cubría su cuerpo, debajo de ella no tenia nada. Yo , tendido sobre la cama no pude mas que contemplar la perfección de su cuerpo, sus pechos eran firmes y redondos, blancos y tersos. Sus pezones eran pequeños y de un color claro, además demostraban que tan excitada se encontraba. Se arrojo sobre mi y comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa. En ese momento estaba tan excitado que nuevamente sentí deseos de probar su sangre. Repentinamente y sin darme cuenta ella clavo sus colmillos en mi pecho. Sentí un dolor agudo en el momento, pero después comenzó a beber de mi sangre, con cada succión que ella me daba yo sentía mas y mas placer , y mas y mas ganas de morderla._

_Inesperadamente comenzó a sonar mi celular. Sonó varias veces, y Kagura me pidió que no contestara. Pero yo sabia que esa era la señal para que saliera de ahí. Trate que quitarme a aquella vampiresa de encima, le dije varias veces que tenia que contestar pero ella seguía succionando mi sangre. Luego comenzó a toquetear con sus dedos mi miembro. En ese momento sabia que si le permitía continuar con eso pronto seria demasiado tarde y yo mismo no me podría detener._

_La empuje suavemente , y le dije que me tenia que ir. Ella seguía tratando de lanzarse sobre mi. Sin duda alguna era una "mujer muy fuerte". Logre separarme de ella después de varios intentos, mi respiración seguía mostrando que tan excitado estaba en ese momento. El celular había dejado de sonar en dos ocasiones, pero había comenzado nuevamente, seguramente mis amigos tendrían a alguien para interrogar. Le dije a Kagura que tenia que salir, pero que me gustaría continuar desde donde nos quedamos. Ella tenia una mirada extraña, también se notaba aun excitada, pero con una frialdad que comenzaba a caracterizarla me dejo ir. "definitivamente tenemos que continuarlo. Te buscare"._

_Salí de la habitación, todos los que estaban en ella me miraban, muchos de ellos deseaban estar en mi lugar. Atravesé toda la sala VIP lo mas rápido y discretamente que pude y llegue a la zona en la que se encontraban todos los humanos. Después salí del lugar y me dirigí al punto de reunión en el que había quedado de verme con mis amigos._

_Cuando llegue Inuyasha tenia a la Vampiresa que minutos antes se había llevado a Kagome consigo. Estaba amarrada de las manos y tenia el filo de la espada de Inuyasha empotrado en su cuello. No lucia asustada, mas bien tenia una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Kagome lucia asustada, pero no pregunte nada por el momento. Nos retiramos de el lugar lo mas discretamente que pudimos, sentí todo el tiempo que unos ojos me vigilaban pero ignore ese hecho ante la premura por salir de ahí. Fuimos directo a la iglesia en la que pase mi primer noche como Vampiro meses atrás, y comenzamos con el interrogatorio, aunque no fue precisamente dirigido hacia la vampiresa._

Inuyasha¿qué te pasa Bouzo¿cómo te atreves a deja a Kagome sola con una vampiresa¡Eres un idiota!.

Dante¡ no quería levantar sospechas! Además ella sabe cuidarse bien.

Inuyasha¿ a si? Entonces por que estuvo a punto de ser mordida.

Dante: Tal vez por que te tardaste mucho en llegar a ayudarla.

Kagome¡Silencio los dos!. Inuyasha. Si Dante trataba de evitar que fuera con esta tipa seguramente todos habrían sospechado, te recuerdo que estábamos rodeados de vampiros. Y Dante, Inuyasha no llego tarde a salvarme, lo que pasa es que yo salí por otro lado y el no podía encontrarme.

_Después de eso Kagome me contó todo. La vampiresa que habíamos capturado se llama Zazzie, era francesa, de nivel medio, servia a Kagura desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando ocurrió "la traición" era una niña al igual que los pocos vampiros que quedan vivos. Cuando deje que Kagome se fuera con ella trato de seducirla lógicamente. Kagome en un despliegue de ingenio le dijo que quería convertirse en una de nosotros, y le pido que la hiciera su sirvienta. Zazzie acepto y le dijo que llevaba meses buscando a alguien que le sirviera. Kagome utilizando sus encantos le pido que lo hicieran en un lugar mas privado, Zazzie acepto y salieron del antro. Ya afuera la Vampiresa insistió en llevarla a su"casa" para hacerlo. Pero Kagome le comento que su fantasía de toda la vida era hacerlo en un callejón. Zazzie se puso suspicaz, pero Kagome logro convencerla (no me dijo como, pero supongo que algo de contacto físico ayudo). Llegaron al callejón, a esas alturas Inuyasha se había desesperado y se había alejado un poco a buscar a su querida miko. Pero llego en el momento justo en el que Zazzie besaba el cuello de Kagome. Mientras me contaban todo vi como el rostro de la vampiresa cambiaba sus expresiones, desde una de indignación hasta una que reflejaba que tenia algunos buenos recuerdos con mi amiga._

_No quise abundar mas en el asunto, y me dirigí hacia Zazzie. La teníamos amarrada a una cruz de madera enorme abandonada en el centro de la iglesia. Las cruces no nos atemorizan, solo es un mito, pero era practica para tenerla quieta. _

Dante: Necesitamos información, será mejor que respondas a nuestras preguntas.

Zazzie: Ja¿y si no que?

Dante: Y si no sufrirás la peor muerte que puedas imaginar. ¿te gustaría asolearte un poco?

Zazzie: Esa táctica es mala, yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, es mas, la deseo.

Dante¿no llevas una buena vida llena de sexo y dinero sirviendo a tu ama?

Zazzie: Kagura, como me gustaría que alguien le diera su merecido a esa perra.

Dante: Podemos hacerlo.

Zazzie¿por qué lo harían?

Dante: Simplemente por que podemos. Ahora responde. ¿qué pasa en la Alianza Negra? Tenemos información sobre que Sesshoumaru no quiere traer a Naraku a la tierra.

Zazzie: están muy desesperado por saber ¿verdad?. No les diré nada.

_Inuyasha como de costumbre comenzó a perder la paciencia, se acerco a ella y le mostró sus afiladas uñas._

Zazzie: mm..me encanta cuando son rudos, aunque preferiría lamer a esa jovencita.

Inuyasha: No lamerás a nadie. ¡ habla ahora!

Zazzie: Lo haré, pero solamente por que odio a Kagura por servirle al maldito que termino con todos los vampiros. Supongo que tu también buscas venganza ¿no, seguramente eres uno de los vampiros rebeldes a la alianza.

Dante¿vampiros rebeldes a la alianza?... dime mas.

Zazzie¿quién demonios eres tu?...

Dante: Yo también busco venganza. Habla.

_En ese momento pensé que era lo mejor establecer un lazo empatico con Zazzie, ya que descubrí que tenia deseos por destruir a quienes la dominaban._

Zazzie: Todo lo que se es que muchos quieren derrocar a Sesshoumaru para entregarle a Naraku todo el poder. El se opone a perder lo que gano después de "la traición" y se rumora que habrá sangre nuevamente dentro de la alianza.

Inuyasha¿quiénes son los que pretenden traer a Naraku?

Zazzie: Los que creen en la profecía. Los 4 espíritus.

Dante¿qué sabes sobre la profecía?

Zazzie: Lo que todos saben. Que los impuros llegaran a tratar de evitar el arribo de Naraku, pero morirán en ese intento. Y con su muerte la balanza de el universo se inclinara hacia el lado oscuro.

Dante¿eso dice la profecía?

Zazzie: No textualmente, pero eso es lo que ellos desean. A mi no me importa si quieren acabar con Naraku o no. Lo único que deseo es que vengues a los nuestros.

Dante¿dónde puedo encontrar a los rebeldes?

Zazzie: Si tu eres Dante ellos te encontraran a ti.

Dante¿cómo supiste?

Zazzie: llámalo sexto sentido.

Dante¿tu eres parte de los rebeldes?

Zazzie: Si, pero ahora no podré regresar a servir a Kagura, a estas algunas saben que me secuestraron y deberán matarme para no poner en peligro a los demás infiltrados.

Dante: No podemos hacer eso.

Kagome: No, será mejor que vayas y te ocultes en algún lugar. Esta apunto de amanecer.

Zazzie: No le tengo miedo a la muerte. Déjenme aquí, si es que no tienen el valor de matarme.

Inuyasha: Si tenemos el valor.

Zazzie: Dejen que la luz del sol se encargue de todo. Pero antes de que se vayan quiero decirles una cosa mas. No confíen en nadie. Además , sobre esa famosa Profecía tengo que decirles algo. Cada bando tiene un pedazo de ese pergamino. Y hay uno mas perdido, no sabemos bien el contenido completo de la misma y seria muy peligroso especular al respecto.

Dante¿qué quieres decir?

Zazzie: Nosotros tenemos en nuestro poder un pedazo que dice "Sangre inocente será la que incline la balanza hacia un lado. La inmortalidad terminara para quien desee corromper el equilibrio".

_Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, el anciano Myoga nos hablo sobre la profecía, pero nunca nos dijo las palabras textuales sobre ella. Por un momento sentí miedo, y note que mis compañeros sentían algo parecido. La noche estaba por terminar y Zazzie insistía en que no podría volver a donde estaba antes de que la secuestráramos. Luego me comento que la mayoría de los rebeldes estaban ocultos en algún lugar secreto, y que no solo eran vampiros si no también otros yukais. " Entonces Myoga, Totossai y Housenki son parte de los rebeldes" pensé en voz alta. Ella me miro y negó conocerlos . En ese momento estaba realmente confundido. Los primeros rayos de luz estaban saliendo. Zazzie nos dijo que nos fuéramos._

Zazzie: Lo único que pido es venganza.

Inuyasha: Todos los Vampiros son iguales.

Kagome¡Inuyasha!

_Al final decidimos dejarla , pero fue una decisión dura, ya que moriría a merced de la luz solar, Inuyasha nos presiono para que la dejáramos ahí, le agradecí y le prometí que yo vengaría la muerte de los vampiros. Ella me dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa y me dijo orgullosa " Mi familia estaba invitada a tu iniciación". Se refería a la ceremonia en la que todos murieron. Me sentí culpable y salí, cuando estaba apunto de atravesar la puerta Zazzie me grito._

Zazzie: Supe quien eras desde el momento en que te vi entrar al salón VIP. Tienes los ojos de esa maldita sacerdotisa.

_Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, voltee a ver a la ya desamarrada Zazzie, quien solo me dirigió una sonrisa que puedo calificar como malévola. Después de eso, salió corriendo hacia la puerta recién abierta, empujándome a su paso. Solo observe como todo su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas al primer contacto con la luz. Me quede inmóvil por un momento. Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron parados a lado mío. Hasta que se rompió el silencio._

Inuyasha: No se si creer todo lo que nos dijo.

Miroku: Debemos irnos.

Kagome: Si, pero Miroku.

Miroku¿si?.

Kagome: Debió haber sido una gran sacerdotisa.

_Solo le respondí con una sonrisa, sin duda su comentario me desvió un poco de la nube de dudas a la que me dirigía nuevamente. Nos dirigimos al templo Higurashi, le contamos todo lo que paso a Myoga y el solo permaneció callado. Finalmente nos anuncio " Mañana vendrán otros dos de mis viejos amigos, son humanos pero también serán nuestros aliados, llevan años preparándose para esto". Después dirigió su mirada hacia mi. Recién había tomado un baño, y estaba usando una camisa blanca, una que siempre utilizaba para dormir (debo dormir durante el día¿recuerdan?). Su mirada bajo hasta mi pecho y pregunto directamente ¿qué te paso?. Yo solo baje mi mirada y descubrí una mancha de sangre de tamaño considerable, salía de la mordida que Kagura me había dado. Mientras me bañaba vi que era una herida bastante fea pero no sangraba en ese momento, por lo mismo, me sorprendí a ver que había elegido ese momento para comenzar a hacerlo. Delante de todos._

Miroku: Oh, me lastime. No es nada.

Myoga: Déjame ver...

Miroku: No será necesario.

Inuyasha: Bouzo, desde que estábamos en la iglesia percibí que sangrabas. ¿qué paso?

Miroku: Nada. Voy a dormir, quiero descansar, supongo que mañana será un día pesado.

_En ese momento realmente preferí guardar en secreto todo lo referente a mi aventura con Kagura, después de todo, no había sucedido realmente nada grave. Dormí esperando no repetir la misma pesadilla que tan frecuentemente tenia. Pero también dormí sin esperar lo que al día siguiente pasaría en mi vida. Un hecho que definitivamente le dio un nuevo rumbo a lo que estaba por comenzar._


	4. Intermedio La promesa

Bueno, decidí incluir un breve relato de parte de Sango sobre su vida y pensamientos, a lo largo de todo el fic meteré estos pequeños intermedios para tener una visión mas amplia de la historia. Ustedes díganme que opinan ¿o.k?

Ah y muchas gracias por los reviews que han mandado hasta el momento, en esta ocasión decidí que responderé en el siguiente capitulo, para dar tiempo de que manden mas comentarios , dudas y sugerencias.. Pero gracias a todos y saludos!

Intermedio 1

La promesa

Cuando alguien a quien amas muere es como si una gran parte de ti también muriera. Las cosas no se ven da la misma manera y es doloroso acumular nuevos recuerdos que pudieran sustituir aquellos vividos con quien murió. Mi nombre es Sango, y perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano hace once años.

_Los recuerdos de ese día aun rondan mi mente, he tratado de encontrar el consuelo en muchas cosas pero nada me ha funcionado. Todo sucedió cuando tenia 6 años, llevábamos viviendo un mes en Toscana, mi Padre había decidido retirarse y con todos sus ahorros compro una hacienda y un viñedo. Era hermoso, aun era verano por lo tanto no tenia obligaciones escolares y me dedique a disfrutar de nuestro nuevo hogar a lado de mi familia. Mi hermano, Kohaku tenia 3 años. Pese a que era pequeño puedo decir que era muy inteligente, siempre note algo de sabiduría en su mirada. _

_Una noche mientras cenábamos escuchamos a varios de nuestros vecinos gritar. Mi padre salió a ver que sucedía, un anciano le dijo que regresara a su casa y se encerrara junto con su familia, también le dijo que tomara todas las cruces que tuviéramos en la casa y las llevara con el. La pequeña comunidad en la que vivíamos se vio rodeada de fuego, gritos y desesperación. Mi padre corrió hacia la casa a hacer lo que el anciano le había indicado, yo lo escuche desde la puerta, me grito que me metiera de nuevo pero no hice caso. Mi gatita Kirara corrió rumbo al viñedo y yo la seguí. Los gritos de mis padres no me hicieron desistir, esa gatita era especial para mi. La seguí a través de todo el viñedo, subí una colina tras ella y llegamos a un bosque. Estaba muy oscuro , pero las llamas de el pueblo me permitían ver. Finalmente pude atraparla, o mas bien tendría que decir que ella se detuvo. La tome entre mis brazos y voltee para buscar un camino por el cual regresar. Me tomo un tiempo pero finalmente pude regresar al viñedo. Ahora solo habían pequeñas llamaradas por doquier, y un fuerte olor a uva quemada. Camine hacia mi casa. Prácticamente estaba en ruinas, había sido devorada por el fuego. _

_Comencé a gritar buscando a mis padres, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, comencé a desesperarme y a llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Finalmente alguien grito " ¡Sango!".. corrí hacia el origen de esa voz. Lo que vi me ha dejado marcada de por vida. Mi madre estaba tirada a mitad de lo que era el camino hacia el cuarto de Kohaku, estaba llena de sangre, de quemaduras. Corrí hacia ella, pero cuando llegué a su lado solo pude verla morir. Me quede con ella un largo rato, hasta que finalmente decidí salir y vi decenas de cadáveres tirados. Todos ellos con las marcas de colmillos en sus cuellos. Kirara seguía mis pasos, me acompañaba en mi dolor. Finalmente encontré el cuerpo de mi padre sin vida. Tenia una cruz de madera en su mano, la tome y la guarde en uno de mis bolsillos. Me quede hincada a su lado , llorando. No se cuanto tiempo pase ahí. Pero repentinamente sentí una mano en mi hombro, cuando voltee vi el rostro de una anciana, utilizando un habito de monja. La abrase y comencé a llorar en su regazo. Después, caí desmayada. Nunca encontré a Kohaku._

_Cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto pequeño, construido con ladrillos, recostada en una cama igual de pequeña y con una compresa de agua fría en mi frente. No se cuantos días pase así. La anciana que me consoló frente a mi casa apareció atravesando la puerta. Me sonrió y me transmitió mucha calma. Se acerco a mi y se presento. " Hola pequeña. Soy la Madre Kaede, ahora estarás segura". Repentinamente todo lo que había pasado regreso a mi memoria y comencé a llorar nuevamente._

_Un par de semanas después la hermana Kaede ya había establecido una buena relación conmigo, y me pregunto si tenia algún otro familiar con quien vivir o si me gustaría unirme a su hermandad como monja. Me dijo que ahí podría encontrar refugio en Dios y que además me podrían entrenar para ser una Monja exterminadora. Ya antes había escuchado sobre estas Monjas, pero nunca hubiera considerado formar parte de ellas. _

_Desde ese día comencé mis entrenamientos en el interior del convento. Todas las noches después de rezar y antes de dormir lloraba. Eso lo sigo haciendo hoy en día, es como parte de mi rutina. Mis entrenamientos como monja exterminadora comenzaron desde lo mas básico, ósea, ser una buena Monja, aprender todo lo relacionado con mi nueva religión. Después me comenzaron a dar una introducción hacia los diferentes enemigos que enfrentaría, y las formas de luchar contra ellos. Finalmente comencé con mi entrenamiento físico, que para ser sincera, era lo que mas me gustaba ya que en esa forma física podía descargar todo el rencor que llevo por dentro._

_Permanecí alrededor de 6 meses internada en el convento, sin poder salir, no fue por una imposición de la Madre Kaede, era mas bien una imposición propia. Desde el convento se podía ver un enorme roble, conocido como el árbol sagrado. Una tarde la puerta del convento estaba abierta, y me dieron unas ganas muy fuertes de salir a leer debajo de ese árbol. Lo hice, era hermoso, había mucho pasto y flores , se sentía mucha paz. Además de poder ver el árbol pude ver el Templo Budista que se encontraba a lado de nuestro convento. Sin duda alguna ese claro era el lugar mas pacifico del mundo. Me senté debajo del milenario roble, y comencé a leer el libro que llevaba en mi mano. Era un libro sobre Vampiros. Me quede impresionada, ya que según leía descubrí que posiblemente ellos fueron quienes mataron a mi familia y a la comunidad que vivía cerca de la hacienda. El rencor me hizo llorar nuevamente. Mis sollozos eran fuertes, yo creo que eso fue lo que llamo su atención._

_Era un niño, tenia unos dos años mas que yo. Vestía una túnica de monje Budista, su piel era blanca y tenia el color de ojos mas extraño y hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida. Se acerco a mi, se inclino y me pregunto " ¿por qué lloras?". Su voz me transmitió mucha calma y confianza, tal vez es por eso que me decidí a hablar con el siendo que se me tenia prohibido hablar con extraños. _

Sango: Mi familia murió. Estoy sola en el mundo.

Miroku: ¿y por eso lloras?. Yo no creo que estas sola, tienes muchas hermanas en tu convento ¿no es cierto?.

Sango: Si, pero no tengo papas, ni hermano.

En ese momento aquel niño de mirada dulce me sonrió, yo estaba llorando como lo que era, una niña pequeña y vulnerable. El se acerco mas a mi y me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Miroku: ¿te cuento algo?. Yo tampoco tengo papas. Pero soy muy afortunado de tener un techo, y el cariño de todos mis hermanos Monjes. Además se que Buda me ama también y que tal vez, si soy buen niño, en mi siguiente vida mis papas estarán conmigo.

Aun hoy en día esas palabras retumban en mis oídos. Estaban llenas de la inocencia de un niño, pero también tenían mucha sabiduría en ella. No hay mejor forma de describirlo ahora que lo pienso, así es mi mejor amigo, El Monje Miroku, un niño lleno de sabiduría.

_Desde ese entonces nos volvimos confidentes, en nuestros tiempos libres, que no eran muchos, jugábamos alegremente y compartíamos nuestras enseñanzas y secretos. Puedo decir que éramos muy unidos, y que nuestros maestros superiores no veían esa amistad con malos ojos. Pero todo cambio un poco en la adolescencia._

_Ambos ya teníamos un entrenamiento completo en nuestras respectivas profesiones. Ambos éramos los mas hábiles de nuestros internados, inclusive habíamos compartido un par de cacerías de yukais que merodeaban nuestro territorio. Lo único que nos diferenciaba es que mientras yo podía admirar la belleza de mi amigo solo en un nivel platónico y secreto, para el era imposible hacer lo mismo conmigo. En pocas palabras. Miroku se volvió un depravado que me manoseaba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Por supuesto yo siendo una chica fuerte y ruda según algunos, me defendía fuertemente ante tales abusos de confianza._

_Sin embargo nuestra relación no cambio mucho, solo peleábamos por causas diferentes. Además la Madre Kaede me ha dicho que es normal que algunos chicos se sientan tentados a hacer cosas como esas. A veces me sorprende lo liberal que es la Madre Kaede ya que nunca me impidió ver a Miroku, mientras que otras hermanas se mostraban muy indignadas ante mi relación con el._

_Cada vez que cumplíamos años nos obsequiábamos algo, eran cosas hechas por nosotros mismos, cosas sencillas pero sin duda alguna importantes. Una vez me regalo un poema, y yo a el le regale una canción. Cuando cumplí 16 años me regalo una promesa y yo esperaba regalarle una promesa también cuando el cumplió 18 años. Pero no pude. Ese día lo fui a buscar temprano, pero cuando llegue no estaba en nuestro punto de reunión de todos los días, debajo del árbol sagrado. Lo espere un tiempo, no se cuanto, después tuve que ir a misa y a cumplir con mis obligaciones matutinas. Regrese a buscarlo y no estaba, finalmente fui a preguntar al Monje Mushin, su principal maestro, y me dijo que Miroku había sido enviado a su primer viaje solo. " Es un houshi, ¿recuerdas? su obligación es viajar por el mundo ayudando a la gente" Me sentí muy desilusionada, Mushin me dijo que no sabría cuando volvería, tal vez en un año o dos, pero la verdad es que lo que mas tristeza me daba era que no se había despedido de mi, y que no había podido darle su regalo de cumpleaños, la promesa de abandonar mis hábitos cuando lograra vengar a mi familia._

_Los meses siguieron pasando, seguí creciendo, adquiriendo mas experiencia y habilidades. Cada vez salía mas a cazar Yukais y otro tipo de artimañas oscuras. Inclusive llegue a ser la Monja mas joven en dirigir un escuadrón. Siempre me he sentido cómoda mientras mato monstruos, especialmente a vampiros, mi meta es matarlos a todos, para estar segura de matar a aquel que asesino a mi familia. Aun hoy en día visito las tumbas de mis padres, aquella que la Madre Kaede hizo en honor a ellos días después de que llegue al Convento. Supongo que con esto quería hacer que mi alma se llenara de paz mas rápidamente. Y si, en gran parte lo consiguió, pero no por completo, ya que no había tumba de mi hermano._

_Hace poco tiempo tuve que dirigir a un escuadrón dentro de un hospital Psiquiátrico, nos informaron que estaba siendo atacado por Vampiros, en cuanto escuche la noticia sentí como la adrenalina comenzó a correr dentro de mi. Llegamos con helicópteros , sin duda alguna tener el apoyo gubernamental y militar es una gran ventaja para nosotras ya que tenemos acceso a tecnología y armas. Cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde, la mayoría de los pacientes y trabajadores estaban muertos. Según mis cálculos la pandilla de Vampiros era de aproximadamente 12, y habían matado a mas de 40 personas. Al ver todos esos cadáveres recordé aquella noche en Toscana, pero no permití que ese sentimiento me invadiera, de otra forma hubiera quedado paralizada. Me dedique a revisar la planta baja del hospital, mientras otras Hermanas inspeccionaban los pisos de arriba. Repentinamente escuche gritos, acompañados por la rotura de una ventana, posiblemente de dos o tres pisos arriba de donde yo me encontraba._

_Salí corriendo hacia el patio principal, aquel que llevaba a la salida del hospital, y vi a un vampiro levantándose torpemente. El muy inútil fue quien rompió la ventana, y al parecer cayo mal entre los arbustos. Se levanto y se dispuso a correr. En ese momento le grite para que se detuviera, se quedo paralizado, eso es algo muy poco común, generalmente esa clase de basura no escucha indicaciones. Pese a que me obedeció no me compadecí de el y me dispuse a dispararle. Lo hice, pero la trayectoria de mi bala hecha de cruces benditas fue desviada por un Yukai, bestia de rojo y tenia el cabello largo y blanco. Cuando desvió la bala le grito al Vampiro para que escapara. Algunas de mis hermanas llegaron y apuntaron a la bestia. Me quede asombrada, al parecer eran compañeros de fechorías. Acto seguido, aquel Monstruo derribo una barda que se encontraba a lado de nosotras, el polvo que salió junto con los escombros cayendo muy cerca de nosotras les dieron tiempo de escapar. Algo dentro de mi me indicaba que los volvería a ver._

_Han pasado mas de 6 meses desde que Miroku se fue, no me ha escrito ni siquiera un carta, debo confesar que lo extraño, me sentía mas fuerte sabiendo que el estaba ahí para detener mis lagrimas, pero supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a este sentimiento, y mantener la esperanza de que regrese pronto, y de que el sienta lo que yo siento por el. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez el que se haya ido fue una oportunidad para balancear mis sentimientos y aclararlos._

_Así es como transcurrieron los primeros años de mi vida, afrontando cambios, fortaleciéndome y peleando contra un depravado. Pero puedo decir que estoy satisfecha, como me dijo alguna vez un amigo. "soy afortunada de tener un techo en donde dormir y hermanas que me aman", solo espero el día en que vuelva a ver a ese chico con el color de ojos mas hermoso y extraño que he visto en mi vida._


	5. EL parque de diversiones

Primero que nada, como siempre, quiero agradecer a las personas que le han dado una oportunidad y han leido este fic. Ojala todos se animen y dejen sus comentarios para saber si les va gustando o no. Tambien por supuesto le agradesco a los que han dejado su review. A continuacion agradecere a cada uno, pero antes quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi nueva amiga Nuria... o Kagome N.. tus reviews me dan mucho animo para seguir la historia y me gusto mucho platicar contigo en el msn. y tambien lo dedico con mucho cariño a la muela de pili-chan. Ahora si, agradecimientos personales a:

Pili-chan: Como siempre, la primera.. muy cumplida la niña.. ojala seas asi en la escuela jajaj.. bueno, que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior, ojala que te siga gustando la historia y que no te cause pesadillas ni te ponga paranoica..solo un consejo, no escuches cantos gregorianos mientras lees.

Cristy girl: Que gusto seguir encontrando reviews tuyos en mis fics (aunque no has dejando en angels desde hace mucho ¿ya no te gusto?). Espero que siguas leyendo y que te guste este capitulo.

Michiyo: Muchas gracias por tus palabras!..espero que te guste este capitulo y tambien espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones en cada capitulo. .

Una violinista en el tejado: Hola!. bueno, a ti ya tube el gusto de saludarte via msn. Muchas gracias por opinar eso de mi fic, espero no desilucionarte. Pero si algo no te llega a gustar por favor dame un jalon de orejas y lo arreglo. Cuidate mucho y disfruta este capitulo.

Sango 2005: Bueno, tus preguntas se responderan en este capitulo, espero que quedes conforme con ellas y si no ya sabes, tu nadamas avisame. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te guste. Saludos.

Natasie: Querida amiga, no sabes como valoro tu opinion ya que no eres una persona que este involucrada en el mundo del anime, pero si lo estas en el mundo de la literatura y me alaga mucho que opines eso de mis conatos de escritura. jaja ademas estoy segura de que eres objetiva y tu cariño por mi no hace que opines lindo de esto ¿o si? jaja mejor no respondas.

Kagome N: Hola Maja!.. bueno, espero que disfrutes este capitulo, como lo menciono arriba te lo dedico a ti por tu entusiasmo y buena vibra. Lastima que no nos encontremos muy seguido en el msn (supongo que nuestros horarios nadamas no concuerdan) pero nos comunicamos y mandamos buenas vibras por correos o via reviews y capitulos jajaja.. sera una amistad peculiar yo creo. Bueno, lamentablemente sess no aparece en este capitulo, pero ya aparecera mas tarde y veras que no todo es lo que parece, tengo planeados varios giros y tambien planeo que esta historia sea larga. Ahh y que bueno que pienses que el lemon estuvo real y erotico, tambien mas adelante pondremos a miroku en otras situaciones ardientes. Bueno, cuidate mucho y espero leerte pronto. Saludos

**Capitulo 3.**

**El parque de diversiones**.

_Antes de dormir siempre trato de pensar en los buenos recuerdos de las personas que han sido importantes para mi, siempre he creído que haciendo esto evitare tener esas horribles pesadillas sobre mi pasado, pero nunca da resultado. Por mas que pienso en los juegos que compartí con mis hermanos monjes, o las platicas y travesuras secretas con Sango no logro ahuyentar a los fantasmas de mi ayer._

_Mi pesadilla siempre comienza de la misma forma, oscuridad, poco a poco logro distinguir pequeños destellos de imágenes, símbolos, y algo que parece ser un gran templo de piedra negra. Después, comienzo a escuchar voces, hablan un idioma que no conozco, son sonidos que me remiten a los cantos gregorianos, pero con un misticismo diferente. Luego, comienzo a observar rostros alrededor mío, tengo frió y siento miedo. Lo siguiente que veo es aun mas confuso. Veo llegar a un sin fin de personas, escucho gritar a muchas otras al mismo tiempo, escucho golpes, suplicas e ira. Percibo el olor de la sangre y cuando siento que todo esta perdido aparece el. En ese momento me despierto sobre saltado, no tanto por lo que vi, si no mas bien por lo que sentí._

_Ese día no fue diferente para mi, trate de tomar mi siesta matutina para despertar a media tarde con un poco mas de energía, y es que la noche anterior había sido muy agotadora para mis sentidos. Conocí a Kagura, quien prácticamente me tumbo en su cama; y conocí a Zazzie, quien me altero los nervios y los pensamientos con su sola presencia y mas aun con sus palabras de despedida._

_La mordida que Kagura me había hecho en el pecho no dejaba de sangrar, no era un sangrado profuso, pero si era molesto, principalmente estando en una situación como la mía en la que trataba de ocultar mi encuentro cercano con esa vampiresa. Sin duda alguna Inuyasha podía oler que sangraba y tendría que inventar algo para que no comenzara a interrogarme. Trate de descansar y de olvidar esa molestia, pero realmente me sentía mal en muchos niveles, no solo sentía mi energía baja, si no que también me sentía extrañamente enfermo y febril. _

_Los pocos lapsos de tiempo que lograba conciliar el sueño eran robados por esa infame pesadilla, y los largos ratos en los que estaba despierto con mis malestares y pensamientos parecían eternos. Por fin llego la hora de que me levantara y comiera "alimentos de humanos" con mis compañeros. Me levante, asee y me dispuse a ir al comedor. La señorita Kagome me intercepto a mitad de mi camino, lucia emocionada y ansiosa._

Kagome¡ Miroku¡qué bueno que despertaste¡ tenemos visitas!

Miroku¿visitas?..

Kagome¡Si, en estos momentos están conversando con Myoga, creo que son los aliados de los que tanto hablo.

Miroku¿en serio¿cuántos son?

Kagome: Bueno, solo son un par de ancianos y una chica, pero creo que vienen en representación de mas personas.

Miroku¿ mas ancianos?

Kagome: Si.

Miroku¿y donde esta Inuyasha?

Kagome: Salió a buscar mas... bueno tu sabes, de lo que cenas

Miroku: Si, me repugno a mi mismo por tener que tomar sangre por las noches.

Kagome: Si no la tomaras morirías, tu lo sabes. Por cierto. ¿te sientes bien?

Miroku: Si, es solo que no dormí bien.

_El rostro de Kagome reflejaba incredulidad ante lo que le respondí, no se que tan mal me veía pero definitivamente no me sentía en mi mejor forma. Sus ojos buscaban la verdad en mi, y estuve a punto de contarle lo que había pasado, no se por que sentía que podía contar con ella desde el día que la conocí. Abrí mi boca para contarle cuando el anciano Myoga apareció y nos dijo que fuéramos con el para presentarnos a unas personas._

_Los seguimos hasta la habitación acondicionada como sala de juntas, en cuanto abrió la puerta pude distinguir un poco de las siluetas de las personas que en ese momento me daban la espalda. Mi corazón comenzó a galopar cuando logre distinguir quienes eran. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa y mi felicidad. Ellas por su parte me miraron con la misma sorpresa, pero la reacción de el hacia parecer que sabia perfectamente que esto pasaría._

Mushin¡ Miroku, muchacho, que sorpresa tan agradable.

Miroku: Maestro Mushin..¿qué hace usted aquí?.. Anciana Kaede.. Sango.

Sango¡ Miroku!..

_En ese momento sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, era una necesidad igual a la de respirar, note que ella sentía lo mismo , pero no nos podíamos mostrar tan efusivos enfrente de el Monje que me enseño todo lo que se, y la Madre superiora de su convento. Por lo tanto nos conformamos con sonreírnos mutuamente y observarnos diciéndonos todo con la mirada en ese momento. Ya después tendríamos tiempo para hablar. Entonces haciendo gala de su perfecta sincronización con los momentos mas inoportunos llego Inuyasha. Traía dos bolsas en sus manos con la sangre para mi. Gracias a Buda las bolsas no eran transparentes y no se veía su contenido. El estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir alguno de sus acertados comentarios , seguramente revelando el contenido de las mismas y el propósito del mismo cuando lo interrumpí presentándolo. _

Miroku¡Inuyasha!.. que bueno que llegaste.. mira, te presento. El es mi maestro Mushin, uno de los Monjes lideres de el templo en el que me crié. Ella es la Madre Kaede, superiora del convento de a lado y ella es Sango, una de las monjas exterminadoras mas hábiles y con mas odio hacia los vampiros...

_Con todo mi corazón desee que Inuyasha por una vez en su vida entendiera la indirecta. Me miro fijamente, creo que noto mi desesperación, después observo los rostros de cada uno de ellos y puso las bolsas que traía atrás de su espalda. " Hola, yo soy Inuyasha" fue todo lo que dijo. Justo en ese instante note que Sango lo observaba de una manera extraña, y en ese momento lo recordé, ellos se habían enfrentado unos meses antes en el hospital psiquiátrico._

Sango¡ Tu!.. tu fuiste quien ataco el hospital psiquiátrico acompañado por una banda de vampiros.

Inuyasha¡ Feh!..yo no ataque nada, yo fui a atrapar a esos vampiros al igual que tu.

Sango: Entonces ¿por qué protegiste al inútil que se callo por la ventana!

_Siempre he sido muy calmado, reacciono bien ante el stress, pero en ese momento sentí que mis manos comenzaron a sudar, nunca imagine que mi reencuentro con Sango ocurriera de esta forma. Fue entonces cuando el anciano Myoga intervino._

Myoga: Sango. Esa noche Inuyasha fue en una misión ordenada por mi. Ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar a discutir el motivo de esta reunión. Te prometo que encontraras muchas respuestas en la información que les daremos.

_Sango busco la mirada de la Madre Kaede , tratando de encontrar aprobación, después guardo de nuevo su compostura y se sentó, al igual que Inuyasha, Kaede y yo. Sango lucia tan hermosa que no pude quitarle la mirada de encima._

Myoga: Muy bien, muchachos, la Madre Kaede y el maestro Mushin son los representantes de nuestros aliados humanos. Ellos llevan años preparando a otros humanos para el encuentro final con "la alianza negra". Por lo tanto, todos los que estamos aquí tenemos el mismo objetivo y desde ahora trabajaremos e investigaremos juntos. Seguramente están un poco confundidos. Principalmente Sango y Miroku. Les explicaremos . Maestro Mushin. Por favor..

Mushin: Muy bien, Miroku, yo estoy enterado de todo. Y me he dedicado a entrenar a jóvenes con poderes espirituales como tu para poder neutralizar a muchos de los enemigos que tenemos en la Alianza Negra. Te mande con Myoga desde hace algunos meses para que el concluyera con tu entrenamiento. Miroku. Lo se todo.

_Su mirada me quería decir claramente que el sabia que yo era mitad vampiro ¿pero como?. Me sentía mas confundido que nunca ya que hasta el momento sabia que el hecho de que yo haya parado en ese templo había sido solo una casualidad._

Mushin: Tu representaras a los Monjes en esto, y los lideraras cuando se presente el momento en el que tengan que actuar en conjunto.

Kaede: Yo por mi parte también llevo años preparando a jovencitas con habilidades físicas y militares para poder enfrentar a enemigos materializados que solo se pueden eliminar mediante la fuerza bruta y estrategias especiales. Sango, desde hoy tu te quedaras con Myoga y trabajaras con el en la investigación para descubrir los planes exactos de la alianza negra. Además cuando llegue el momento de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo tu lideraras a los comandos de monjas exterminadoras.

_¿Sango se quedaría aquí?. No, seguramente escuche mal. Si se quedaba tendría que decirle tarde o temprano que soy mitad vampiro._

Sango: Entonces esto lo vienen planeando desde hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

Kaede: Si, espero que estés de acuerdo con esto.

Sango: Claro que si, quiero acabar con todas esas escorias.

Kaede: Muy bien, entonces haré que traigan tus cosas. Tendrás equipo a la mano siempre y comunicación directa con nosotras por si en algún momento necesitas apoyo en alguna misión.

_Sango sonreía, lucia preciosa, casi nunca la veía sonreír en publico, sus mejores sonrisas siempre las gastaba conmigo. Sin duda lucia feliz, y no dejaba de mirarme mientras sus labios se curvaban en esa demostración de felicidad universal. Yo por mi parte, me encontraba feliz de poder volver a verla. Pero tenia miedo y angustia sobre su reacción ante mi situación._

Mushin: Ahora muchachos¿por qué no van a comer algo mientras nosotros seguimos conversando.?

Inuyasha: Me imagino que aun tienen muchos secretos que discutir entre ustedes ¿verdad?

Myoga: Si, además será mejor que Sango se comience a integrar en su grupo.

Sango: Si Inuyasha, aun me tienes que contar por que cubriste a ese Vampiro torpe.

_Yo solo sonreía nerviosamente, note que Inuyasha también se puso un poco nervioso, pero Kagome con su maravillosa intuición femenina se hizo cargo de la situación._

Kagome: Sango, no nos han presentado, yo soy Kagome y también estoy involucrada en esto. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. ¿por que no me acompañas?. Vamos a cocinar algo rico.

Sango: Si, a mi también me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. Con gusto te acompañare y así sirve de que me platicas que ha hecho este Monje en todo este tiempo.

_Y así abandonamos la habitación dejando al trío de ancianos con sus secretos y planes sobre nuestras vidas. Las chicas se fueron directo a la cocina. Mientras que Inuyasha y yo nos dirigimos al jardín. Y ahí comenzó a interrogarme sobre muchas cosas._

Inuyasha¿por qué no me dijiste que se conocían?

Miroku: Creí que nunca la volvería a ver.

Inuyasha: Eres un tonto. ¿y ahora que vas a hacer¿en verdad odia a los vampiros?

Miroku: Si, los odia, no se que haré.

Inuyasha¿tienes algo que ver con ella¿yo creí que las monjas no podían tener novio?

Miroku: No es mi novia. Somos amigos desde la infancia y es la persona mas importante para mi.

Inuyasha: Pues si va a trabajar con nosotros no podrás guardar tu secreto por mucho tiempo

Miroku: Lo se..

Inuyasha: Será mejor que se lo digas ahora.

Miroku: No, un poco mas de tiempo, en lo que se acostumbra a estar aquí.

Inuyasha¿qué le voy a decir sobre lo del hospital?

Miroku: Pues dile que tu también creías que ella era de la alianza negra.

Inuyasha: Ella me vio gritándote que corrieras.

Miroku¿qué voy a hacer.. que voy a hacer?

Inuyasha: en un par de horas anochecerá..

Miroku: Si, será mejor que no vaya con ustedes a comer. Dile que fui a investigar algo.

Inuyasha: Esta bien. Pero. ¿no vas a comer¿no vas a cenar tu sangre¿ no vas a dormir mañana? No quería decírtelo pero luces muy mal.

Miroku: Si lo se.

Inuyasha: Aun sangra esa herida ¿verdad?

Miroku: Ehh.. si.. un poco. Oye, pareces mi Mama

Inuyasha: algo ocultas y no es algo bueno.

_Sin duda alguna tanto Inuyasha como Kagome tenían un sexto sentido muy acertado, sabían que algo había pasado y seguramente no dejarían de indagar hasta que no les dijera la verdad. Esta situación me parecía un poco molesta pero por otro lado me daba gusto saber que les preocupaba lo que me pasaba y me gustaba pensar que era por que de alguna forma u otra me habían aprendido a estimar durante esos meses de continua convivencia. Por mi parte puedo decir que ellos se habían convertido en una familia para mi. _

_Inuyasha y yo nos quedamos un rato callados, el noto que yo estaba preocupado, y solo se quedo en silencio junto a mi. Pero creo que después se desespero y solo atino a anunciarme " Voy a la cocina, no te vayas aun Bouzo". Se levanto y me dejo ahí, solo con mis pensamientos, debajo del hermoso árbol sagrado. Justo en ese instante Sango salió de la cocina, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo a los alrededores, pronto comprendí que era a mi a quien buscaba cuando su mirada y la mía se cruzaron._

_De nuevo no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi su rostro. Ella le dijo algo a Kagome, luego se quito el delantal que cubría su habito y se dirigió hacia mi. Mientras caminaba hacia la dirección donde me encontraba sentado, comencé a pensar que tal vez seria lo mejor para ella no pertenecer a este extraño equipo, que tal vez hubiera sido mejor para ella si nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo. Pero después cambie de opinión._

Sango: Te estaba buscando.

Miroku: Disculpa, no querías interrumpirlas.

Sango: No, no hablo de los pasados treinta minutos. Hablo de los meses en los que estuviste ausente. Me dolió mucho que no te despidieras de mi ni me dijeras a donde irías.

Miroku: Discúlpame Sango. El Maestro Mushin me mando con Myoga de una forma muy repentina. No me dejo despedirme de nadie.

Sango: Era tu cumpleaños.

Miroku: Sango... perdóname.

Sango: No te preocupes, ahora todo esta bien. Te extrañe mucho.

Miroku: Yo también Sango. Mucho.

Sango: No tenia cómplice para lanzarle bolitas de migajon al hermano Hakushi.

Miroku: Ja!. Es verdad. ¿sigue teniendo ese carácter?

Sango: Si, pero creo que ya extraña que lo bombardeemos.

Miroku: Bueno, aquí no tenemos a quien bombardear, pero te aseguro que nos divertiremos juntos.

Sango¿quién lo iba a decir? Los dos integrantes mas rebeldes del templo y el convento lideraran a los demás.

Miroku: Supongo que algo hicimos bien.

_Mas bien suponía que el destino estaba jugando con nosotros de nuevo. Mientras hablaba con ella sobre trivialidades de nuestra antigua vida descubrí que parecía que nos habíamos visto tan solo un par de días antes. Por ningún motivo parecía que habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Me dio mucho gusto verla mas tranquila, mas en paz con su propia ira y esperaba con todo mi corazón, que esa misma paz se apoderara de ella al momento de escuchar sobre mi "doble personalidad"._

Sango¿y tu que has hecho mientras yo me he dedicado a matar vampiros y monstruos?

Miroku: Pues, he estado entrenando.

Sango: Y ¿te has enfrentado con esas escorias¿no acompañabas a Inuyasha el día que los vampiros invadieron el hospital psiquiátrico?

Miroku¡ no!.. es que, ese día, estaba resfriado.

Sango¿resfriado? Si tu nunca te enfermabas.

Miroku: Es que acá el clima es diferente .

Sango¿qué raro? Por cierto, ahora mismo parece que te resfriaras de nuevo.

Miroku: No, estoy bien, es solo que no he dormido mucho.

Sango: Con razón, pareces muerto viviente

Miroku: Si verdad...

_Cada vez me sentía peor, según yo sabia los vampiros no se enferman, y comenzaba a sospechar que la herida que me hizo Kagura me había afectado de alguna forma. La tarde comenzaba a caer, pero no me di cuanta del paso del tiempo. Mis palabras y las de Sango parecía congelar el tiempo y lo que para mi fueron 15 minutos de platica, en realidad fueron casi dos horas.. De no haber sido por que repentinamente desvié mi mirada del rostro de sango por un momento y observe que el sol estaba en su punto mas carmesí, seguramente me hubiera que dado ahí conversando hasta que Dante emergiera. Kagome me contó que no nos interrumpieron para comer por que nos vio muy entretenidos conversando y no quería ser inoportuna._

_Me comencé a poner nervioso nuevamente y trataba de encontrar una manera para alejarme de Sango sin parecer sospechoso. Justo en ese punto, Mushin y Kaede salieron acompañados por Myoga del cuarto en el que se encontraban. Note que un auto los esperaba en la salida del templo Higurashi. Se acercaron a nosotros. Kaede se despidió de Sango y le dijo que al amanecer tendría todas sus cosas, su equipo de caza y a Kirara. Mushin me dijo que pasara un día de esos al templo por que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo importante, yo le dije que iría lo mas pronto posible, después me abrazo y se marcho junto con Kaede. Después Myoga comenzó a hablarme enfrente de Sango._

Myoga: " Miroku, es hora de tu entrenamiento nocturno. Sango nos tendrás que disculpar pero me tengo que llevar a este chico por un buen rato a practicar algunas técnicas, nos tomara muchas horas y espero que no tengamos interrupciones. Mientras tanto tu puedes ir con Kagome e Inuyasha, ellos te mostraran tu habitación_"._

_Sango asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la buscar a Kagome, no sin antes dedicarme una de esas miradas que la hacían tan única para mi. Ya estando solos Myoga me dijo que fuera con el a mi habitación, y ya estando adentro pude conversar privadamente con el._

Myoga: Supongo que no quieres que esa jovencita se entere sobre tu parte mitad Vampiro ¿verdad?.

Miroku: No, aun no, se que tendré que decírselo tarde o temprano...

Myoga: Si, lo antes posible, te cubriré pero solo por hoy. El pretexto del entrenamiento era solo para que pudieras descansar y alimentarte sin que la chica se enterara.

Miroku: Muchas gracias!..

Myoga: A cambio de ese favor solo pido que seas sincero conmigo.

Miroku¿respecto a que?.

Myoga¿por qué estas enfermo?.. Platique con tu maestro Mushin y me dijo que nunca te has enfermado en toda tu vida, suponemos que es por tu mitad inmortal

_Yo solo me quede callado ante esta interrogante por parte de Myoga, baje la mirada al piso y sentí su mano tocando mi hombro._

Myoga: Kagura te mordió ¿verdad?

_Solo levante mi mirada con sorpresa, ese anciano era un completo enigma para mi, pero estaba claro que para el, nosotros éramos un libro abierto._

Miroku: Si, ella me mordió. _:respondí con vergüenza:_

Myoga¡ Lo sabia!. Fue mi culpa, no se como se me ocurrió enviar a un chico como tu con esa vampiresa libidinosa.

Miroku: Fue mi culpa.

Myoga: Si, tu también eres un libidinoso, y mas cuando eres vampiro. Debí imaginar que no aguantarías tal tentación. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora tendremos que concentrarnos en curarte o cada vez te sentirás peor.

Miroku¿qué es lo que tengo?

Myoga: La mordida de los vampiros es muy toxica, es por eso que cuando muerden a alguien, aunque no lo maten por beber toda su sangre, la persona acaba por morir. Aun no se sabe que clase de bacteria o virus tienen.

Miroku¿morir?

Myoga: No se de que forma actuara esto en ti, ya te dije que tu cuerpo aun es un enigma hasta para el mas experto. Faltan unos minutos para que anochezca, si no me equivoco, cuando estés en tu forma de Vampiro te sentirás mejor, pero al volver a tu forma de humano seguramente empeoraras.

_A esas alturas de día me sentía realmente mal físicamente, creo que lo recuerdo tan intenso por ser la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía de esa forma. Gracias a Buda las sospechas del anciano Myoga fueron acertadas, tan pronto como Dante emergió todos mi males desaparecieron. Me alimente y pase muy buena noche, recuperando todo el sueño perdido. Esa noche, no soñé nada, fue como si la mera presencia de Sango ahuyentara mis pesadillas, pero aun así, no era capaz de atraer mis sueños, al menos no bajo esas circunstancias._

_La mañana siguiente, por desgracia, también fue como Myoga lo predijo, los dolores en el pecho y la temperatura eran tan fuertes que no conseguí levantarme de la cama. Muy pronto todos se enteraron de mi condición, por supuesto, Sango solo creía que tenia un resfriado muy fuerte, pero Inuyasha y Kagome si se pusieron al tanto de que mi encuentro con Kagura fue un poco mas allá de lo que inicialmente les había contado._

_Todos fueron a verme a mi habitación al mismo tiempo. Sango me llevo el desayuno, pero solo recuerdo que percibí el olor de la comida y del cabello de mi hermosa amiga, no pude abrir los ojos, el dolor y la debilidad eran muy intensos. Lo siguiente que escuche fue al anciano Myoga echando a todos de mi habitación. Después sentí un poco de frescura en mi frente, más tarde pude abrir los ojos y note que mi querido Maestro Mushin había regresado para cuidarme, y en ese momento me estaba poniendo fomentos de agua fría para tratar de aliviar la fiebre. De ese día no recuerdo mucho mas, mi mente divagaba entre las pesadillas del mundo de los sueños y las pesadillas de la vida real. No se si me desmayaba, convulsionaba por la fiebre o simplemente dormía, pero todo es demasiado confuso para mi sobre esas terribles 12 horas. _

_Finalmente llego el anochecer y fue como brisa fresca para mi cuerpo después de un día en el infierno. Por fin pude abrir lo ojos y levantarme, estaba empapado y el cuarto olía a hierbas medicinales. En ese momento estaba solo en mi habitación, pero pronto entro nuevamente mi maestro._

Mushin¡ Miroku, que bueno que al fin despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?

Dante: Mucho mejor gracias.

_Era la primera vez que estaba como Dante frente a mi maestro, me sentía muy avergonzado, extraño, pero el no parecía notar la diferencia en mi físico, el simplemente estaba hablando con el chico que crió prácticamente desde que nació, eso me conmovió y me mostró lo mucho que el se preocupaba de mi y me quería._

Mushin: Todo el día te estuvimos dando hiervas medicinales, pero tu condición no cambio. Miroku, al final de la tarde estuviste muerto por 10 minutos, pero justo en ese momento el sol se oculto y tu corazón volvió a latir.

Dante¿estuve muerto?

Mushin: Si, la inmortalidad no consiste en nunca morir, consiste en morir y revivir. Pero no te preocupes, creemos que podemos curarte de la infección de esa mordida, Myoga ya consiguió un remedio muy eficaz y no tendrás que repetir lo que viviste hoy.

Dante¿Sango se entero de que morí?

Mushin: No, solo Myoga y yo estuvimos cuidándote, pero tanto ella como tus otros amigos estaban muy preocupados por ti.

Dante: Me gustaría verlos.

Mushin¿vas a hablar con Sango sobre esto?

Dante: Si, merece saberlo.

Mushin: Muy bien.

_La tranquilidad que este hombre me daba no se podía comparar con la de nadie mas, estábamos hablando sobre algo muy serio para mi pero el parecía estar tocando solo un tema cotidiano. Mi mente cada vez se aclaraba mas y preguntas comenzaron a inundar mi mente._

Dante: Maestro Mushin. ¿desde cuando sabe que soy mitad vampiro?

Mushin: Desde que fuiste entregado a mi hace 18 años.

Dante¿y aun así aceptaste criarme como monje?

Mushin: Así es¿ por que no habría de hacerlo? También sabia que posees poderes espirituales grandes, pero lo que hizo que te aceptara en el templo fue simplemente el saber que eras un bebe indefenso que no tenia nada en este mundo. Además desde que te vi supe que serias un buen niño y un gran hombre Miroku.

Dante: Maestro Mushin... muchas gracias...

Mushin: No te vayas a poner a llorar o algo así ¿o.k?

_Mi maestro Mushin siempre ha sido de la misma forma, rompe la tensión en momentos solemnes con una sonrisa, mucha gente dice que yo soy igual, supongo que es algo que aprendí de el con los años. No llore, pero si le di un abrazo fuerte._

Dante: Ahora quisiera hablar con Sango.

Mushin: Vas a tener que esperar a que regrese.

Dante¿a dónde fue?

Mushin: Fue con Inuyasha y Kagome a la feria que están por abrir dentro de 2 días, nos llego un reporte sobre actividades de espíritus y algunos Yokais ahí y fueron a hacerse cargo.

Dante¿hace cuanto se fueron?

Mushin: Como 20 minutos.

Dante: Voy a alcanzarlos.

Mushin: No creo que sea buena idea, aun estas débil.

Dante: No, me siento bien. Maestro, voy con ellos, me preocupan un poco, además si es que hay espíritus no creo que Kagome pueda encargarse de ellos aun con su poder espiritual.

Mushin: No te precipites, Myoga tiene comunicación directa con ellos, todos traen intercomunicadores. Las monjas trajeron el equipo esta mañana.

_Rápidamente me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba Myoga, estaba hablando por un aparato muy similar a una radio y, tenia un micrófono cerca de su boca. Justo en el momento en el que entre, escuche la voz de Sango preguntándole " ¿cómo esta Miroku?", a lo que Myoga respondió después de voltearme a ver " Esta mucho mejor, no te preocupes, ahora dime cual es tu posición". Ella le dijo que estaban próximos a entrar al parque y que era enorme, todo estaba oscuro y tendrían que usar sus linternas para poder ver lo que se encontraba ahí. Después Inuyasha intervino en la comunicación y comento que percibía el olor de Yokais, probablemente muchos de ellos. Por su parte Kagome dijo que la Essenza d´luce había comenzado a brillar. Note que Myoga se puso pensativo y solo atino a responder " procedan con cuidado, es posible que una gran cantidad de espíritus se encuentren ahí, es por eso que la Essenza d´luce brilla"._

_A mi todo esto me sonaba demasiado arriesgado, Kagome no podía controlar su arma y aunque confió en que sus poderes espirituales son grandes, no estaba seguro de que podría manejar todo esto, era necesario que yo fuera allá por que tengo experiencia manejando ese tipo de poder y he controlado y exorcizado a gran cantidad de espíritus en mis años como Monje. El par de ancianos insistían en que me quedara ahí, pero no lograron convencerme, justo cuando estaba a un paso de salir de esa habitación escuche por la radio a Sango gritando, no era un grito de terror, era un grito de batalla, seguido por innumerables balazos y golpes. Mis dudas terminaron, tenia que ir ayudar a mis amigos._

_Salí corriendo del templo Higurashi, llegue en menos de 10 minutos al lugar, mi velocidad se incrementaba notablemente cuando era vampiro y eso siempre es una ventaja, digo que se incrementaba notablemente, pero la verdad era mas que eso, me gusta llamar a esto supervelocidad._

_Cuando llegue al parque note inmediatamente que la presencia maligna que en el se encontraba, era muy fuerte. Me tranquilizo el hecho de no percibir olor a sangre, pero aun así trate de localizarlos a todos lo mas rápido posible. Cuando entre vi a Inuyasha peleando ferozmente contra un monstruo conocido como Manticora, quien tiene cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión y cabeza de humano, además por supuesto de tres hileras de dientes. Muchos otros cadáveres de monstruos o Yokais menores rodeaban el lugar de su batalla. Kagome estaba parada cerca de el, protegida por un campo de energía que presiento provenía de la Essenza d´luce. Todo estaba bajo control tal y como me lo advirtieron los ancianos y por lo tanto yo permanecía semioculto, ya que prefería hablar con Sango antes de que me viera en esa forma tan detestable para ella._

_Pero repentinamente escuche un grito que me provoco escalofríos, cuando gire mi cabeza me encontré con que Tonko, el gran Vampiro con quien nos habíamos topado en el hospital Psiquiátrico estaba ahí, y estaba tratando de atrapar a Sango, ella le disparaba pero su arma no parecía darle ya que el mastodonte se movía a una velocidad muy rápida. Inuyasha trato de ayudarla y acabo con Manticora rápidamente, pero en ese momento se vio rodeado por espíritus que comenzaron a golpearlo sin que el pudiera hacer nada. _

_Tonko finalmente alcanzo a Sango y la lanzo contra una pared. Estaba a punto de pisar su rostro cuando intervine. Con todas mi fuerzas lo empuje hacia un lado, quede de espaldas a Sango, ella estaba inconsciente por el golpe._

_El gigante Vampiro solo perdió el equilibrio por mi ataque pero se levanto de suelo muy rápidamente y comenzó a burlarse de mi. Yo protegía a Sango dejándola fuera del alcance de el. _

Tonko¿de nuevo tu? Pobres híbridos, creen que pueden luchar contra mi. Pero mas patéticas son las humanas que los acompañan.

Dante¿qué has venido a buscar aquí?

Tonko: Por supuesto no responderé a eso, Ahora quítate de mi camino para acabar con esa delicada humana, ya después podré destazarte a ti.

_No se por que, pero el simple hecho de ver a Tonko hacia que mi sangre hirviera, en ese momento le lance unos cuantos pergaminos de luz, y funciono nuevamente ya que se deslumbro bastante. Aproveche entonces para cargar a Sango y llevarla junto a Kagome. Después trate de ayudar a Inuyasha que estaba siendo golpeado por algo que el ni siquiera podía ver. Nuevamente arroje unos cuantos pergaminos con mi poder espiritual y me deshice de ellos. Ya estando "libre" Inuyasha estaba en el piso. Me acerque para ver si estaba bien y note que solo estaba un poco confundido. Nuevamente un grito me puso en alerta " Dante, cuidado" grito la señorita Kagome._

_Voltee pero no a tiempo, recibí un golpe de Tonko que se encontraba enfurecido por lo que le hice momentos antes, la fuerza del golpe me hizo chocar contra una vitrina que se rompió bruscamente. Caí al suelo, note que tenia algunas cortadas pero me repuse rápidamente. Inuyasha lanzo uno de sus ataques contra el colosal Vampiro mientras este le daba la espalda y logro , literalmente, partirlo en dos. Fue en ese instante al ver al gigantesco Vampiro reponerse que recordé las palabras de mi maestro Mushin "la inmortalidad no consiste en nunca morir, consiste en morir y revivir ". Era obvio que nunca acabaríamos con el._

_Se levanto aun mas enfurecido y comenzaron a llegar mas vampiros, ahora estábamos rodeados. Sentí sangre caer a mi mano, provenía de mi brazo, pero no sentía dolor. Mi sangre comenzó a correr a trabes de mis dedos, y mojo el anillo que Totossai me había dado, "la traversa d'argento". Casi al instante en que mi sangre y el anillo tuvieron contacto sentí una energía muy poderosa. Una luz cegadora apareció frente a mi, y cuando esta luz desapareció sentí algo pesado en mi mano. Mi asombro fue estremecedor cuando note que en ella sostenía una hermosa espada plateada, con un delicado mango en forma de cruz adornado con piedras azules. La espada había despertado con mi sangre. Nuevamente la voz de uno de los ancianos que han intervenido en mi vida se escucho en mi cabeza cuando recordé lo que Totossai me dijo. "Puede matar a toda clase de seres sobre naturales, puede robar la inmortalidad y lo mas peligroso, puede ser manipulada por seres malignos o benignos.".. entonces comprendí._

_Tome la espada con ambas manos, Tonko me miraba incrédulo, Inuyasha hacia lo posible por combatir a los vampiros que llegaron, y las chicas estaban protegidas por el campo de energía, Sango seguía inconsciente. El tiempo parecía estar en cámara lenta, camine directo a Tonko quien ahora me miraba cínicamente, alce la hermosa espada que sostenía y lo mas rápidamente que pude hice un corte en el. La espada comenzó a brillar, pero eso fue todo. El gigante Tonko seguía de pie como si nada hubiera pasado de no ser por la cortada que tenia en su brazo derecho. Me miro ahora de una forma burlona. Pero solo segundos mas tarde, justo cuando el trataba de atacarme nuevamente, un gesto de dolor invadió su rostro, todo en el comenzó a marchitarse mientras intensos alaridos inundaban el lugar. Todos sus sirvientes o vampiros creados por el tuvieron la misma suerte. Solo cenizas quedaron en ese lugar._

_Por fin habíamos terminado con todos, los pocos monstruos que sobrevivieron huyeron acompañados de unos poco espíritus restantes en el lugar, pero aun no sabíamos que hacían todos esos integrantes de la "alianza negra" ahí. No pudimos averiguar nada. Voltee hacia donde las chicas se encontraban y lo que vi me lastimo mas que los golpes que recibí esa noche. Sango estaba conciente y me miraba de una forma horrorizada, nunca antes vi esa mirada en ella. Yo sentí como la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo con una energía abrumadora. Ella se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y solo pudo decir " ¿Miroku?"._


	6. Mi habitación

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Mi habitación._

" **Tanta fue la congoja que me infundió  
el espanto que de sus ojos salía,  
54 que perdí la esperanza de la altura.  
Y como aquel que goza en atesorar,  
y llegado el tiempo en que perder le toca,  
57 su pensamiento entero llora y se contrista;  
así obró en mi la bestia sin paz,  
que, viniéndome de frente, poco a poco,  
60 me repelía a donde calla el Sol."**

El infierno, Canto I, versos 54, 57 y 60 " La divina comedía" Dante Alighieri

_Corrí como nunca jamás lo había hecho en mi vida, mis piernas se movían con fuerza pero apenas lograba avanzar. Pequeños reflejos de luz llegaban a mis ojos, y ella cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi. Podía sentir su olor, y escuchar su respiración, una vez mas, trate de marcar mas la distancia entre nosotros y una vez mas, fracase._

_Además de asustado me encontraba confundido, no lograba distinguir bien el lugar en el que me encontraba, era estrecho, frió, y oscuro, parecía no tener fin alguno. Habían esquinas que doblaban en muchas direcciones. Pronto los destellos de luz se transformaron en penumbra parcial, y por fin pude descubrirlo. Me encontraba en un laberinto hecho de espejos, hubiera sido aun mas confuso para mi mente de haber podido ver mi reflejo en ellos, pero por suerte, llevaba meses sin poder verme en el espejo. Seguí corriendo, girando y entrando cada vez mas en un estado de ansiedad casi petrificante, pero dentro de mi sabia muy bien que el desenlace estaba cerca y no lo podía evitar._

_Sus ojos se toparon con los míos cuando di vuelta en un callejón sin salida. Me encontraba arrinconado y completamente indefenso ante ella. Pude ver el odio apoderado de su ser, y note el sudor en su frente que era claro reflejo no solo del esfuerzo físico que habíamos realizado, sino también de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas en ese momento. Su pistola apuntaba directo hacia mi pecho, y su dedo estaba firmemente colocado en el gatillo._

_Sango: ¡ Muere desgraciado!..._

_El disparo fue un ruido sordo, fuerte y estruendoso, sentí un dolor fuerte en mi pecho, me apoye en mis rodillas y note que sangraba. Las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas, no por el dolor físico, si no por el hecho de morir a su propia mano y de esa manera. Pero la maldita inmortalidad jugo en mi contra nuevamente, no pude terminar con la tortura de ver el odio en su mirada, sane, la herida cerro rápidamente, me incorpore nuevamente, y después de unos segundos me arme de valor y la mire, solo para descubrir que cargaba su arma nuevamente._

_Sango: Si las balas de luz no pueden acabar contigo la bala sagrada que me dio Myoga lo hará._

_No podía soportar lo que escuchaba.. ¿tanto así me odiaba, me parecía increíble, pero luego lo comprendí todo, yo daría mi vida por salvarla, y de una forma u otra, si ella me mataba recuperaría la vida que le fue arrebatada cuando su familia fue asesinada por vampiros, su alma por fin encontraría descanso y podría comenzar a vivir sin el peso de la venganza en sus hombros._

_Repentinamente, el espejo que se encontraba detrás de mi se quebró en mil pedazos liberando un nuevo pasillo por el cual podía correr para salvarme. No sabia que hacer, salvarla o salvarme. Finalmente decidí correr, tratar de darle otra oportunidad para encontrar el perdón y la resignación en su corazón sin cometer una injusticia. Nuevamente corrí, pero solo fueron unos metros, me volví a topar con un espejo que obstruía mi paso, no supe donde se encontraba Sango. Me quede parado, mi cuerpo temblaba y súbitamente note que en ese espejo, estaba mi imagen. Era sin duda alguna mi cuerpo, mi rostro, pero mi mirada era diferente ¿en algo tan aberrante me había convertido?. La persona en el espejo era fría, me asuste con mi propio reflejo, eso debe ser lo mas tonto del mundo, pero no en mis circunstancias. Estaba muy sorprendido ante el hecho de verme, pero estoy seguro de que en ese momento no sonreía, sin embargo la imagen en el espejo me sonrió y ese hecho fue lo que mas me perturbo. _

_Mi corazón latía fuertemente, parecía que quería salir de mi pecho, yo escuchaba a lo lejos una voz familiar " Miroku.." trate de averiguar con mi mirada de donde provenía esa voz y la escuche nuevamente, "Miroku, todo esta bien despierta"._

_¿despierta, el escuchar esa frase proveniente de esa voz de una forma u otra me ayudo a salir de la agonía que vivía. Abrí mis ojos sobresaltado, el sudor me tenia empapado y mi respiración era por mucho, mas acelerada de lo normal. Me tomo unos segundos comprender, todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla mas para mi colección, por esta vez, agradecí a Buda que nada de lo que paso fue real. Kagome estaba sentada en la cama a lado mío, su rostro lucia preocupado pero de algún modo aliviado de verme despierto._

Kagome: Tranquilo Miroku, estas a salvo, todo esta bien

Miroku: ¿ Y Sango?

Kagome: Ella también esta bien, llegaste justo a tiempo.

Miroku: ¿todos están bien?

Kagome: Si, todos, el que nos preocupabas eras tu.

Miroku: Yo, pero yo estoy bien

Kagome: Ahora estas bien, pero hace tres días..

Miroku: ¿tres días?

Kagome: Si, llevabas tres días inconsciente.

Miroku: ¿en verdad?

Kagome: Si, pobre Sango

_En ese momento recordé el rostro de Sango mirándome con autentico horror después de matar a Tonko, y todo quedo claro para mi. Ella me había visto como Dante, y seguramente ahora me odiaba tal como en mi pesadilla._

Miroku: Ella, ella me vio..

Kagome: Si, todos te vimos, fue horrible.

Miroku: Pero tu ya me habías visto así..

Kagome: ¿así, si te refieres a que te vi antes con una enorme vara de metal atravesando tu pecho mientras sangrabas a chorros, sostenías en tu mano una espada y cortabas a un vampiro de casi tres metros para hacerlo desaparecer, creo que te equivocas. Nunca te vi así antes.

Miroku: ¿de que estas hablando?

Kagome: Estabas tan furico que no me extraña que no notaras nada. Cuando Tonko te lanzo contra la vitrina te clavaste algo en el pecho, al levantarte vimos que era una vara de metal enorme, fue entonces cuando la traversa despertó, en ese momento todas las luces se apagaron, bueno, mas bien se tronaron los focos, pero quedaron prendidos algunos y pudimos verte. Tus ojos brillaban muchísimo, y fue entonces cuando cortaste a Tonko, el se burlo de ti pero luego desapareció junto con todos vampiros que estaban ahí. En ese momento Sango despertó y vio que estabas muy herido, tu volteaste, la viste y perdiste el conocimiento.

_Mientras escuchaba a la señorita Kagome hablar prácticamente conteniendo el aliento me sentí como si estuviera escuchando la historia de alguien mas, en verdad no recordaba nada excepto haber sangrado de mi mano y despertado a la traversa. Todo lo demás era irreal para mi._

Kagome: Después Sango se levanto y corrió hacia ti, o al menos eso intento por que perdió el equilibrio. Inuyasha fue a ver que sucedió contigo y bueno...

Miroku: No me digas, con lo delicado que es Inuyasha seguramente me saco la vara de golpe.

Kagome: Bueno, si , de hecho eso hizo, pero estuvo bien por que cuando Sango y yo llegamos a verte ya no tenias eso atravesado y la herida cerro, pero como había sangre en tu ropa pudimos convencer a Sango de que la herida había sido en el hombro.

Miroku: ¿en verdad?

Kagome: Si, sabemos que no quieres que se entere de tu mitad vampiro y pues, tuvimos que pensar rápido, de hecho la idea fue de Inuyasha.

Miroku: No lo puedo creer.

Kagome: Pues créelo, además después de eso te trajo cargando hasta aquí, Sango y yo esperamos en el parque de diversiones a que llegaran las monjas por nosotras, y como estabas muy herido ella insistió en que Inuyasha te trajera lo mas pronto posible.

Miroku: ¿ Donde esta ella?

Kagome: Fue a tomar una ducha y a comer algo. No se había separado de ti para nada.

Miroku: Pero si mis heridas se curaron, ¿por qué perdí el conocimiento?

Myoga: Por que usaste tu energía vital para activar la traversa dargento.

_No lo vi entrar, y mucho menos lo escuche abrir la puerta, pero ahí estaba, nuevamente con su misteriosa personalidad respondiendo a todas las interrogantes tan pronto como llegaban a mi mente._

Myoga: Tu sangre es lo que la activo. Es un alivio saber que la espada te eligió como su dueño.

Miroku: ¿qué la espada me eligió como su dueño? ¡ Eso quiere decir que no estabas seguro de que funcionaria conmigo, y aun Así me la diste sin advertirme!

Myoga: Era un pequeño detalle que no estaba claro.

Miroku: Un pequeño detalle, si esa cosa no se hubiera activado todos habríamos muerto.

Myoga: No, tu eres inmortal. Solo ellos hubieran muerto.

_Logro sacarme de mis casillas, sin darme cuenta estaba sentado sobre la cama, el mareo que tenia cuando recién abrí los ojos se avía disipado y ya no me sentía tan aletargado._

Myoga: Me da gusto ver que recuperaras tu fuerza pronto. Entre la infección que te paso Kagura y el desgaste por activar la espada creí que tardarías semanas en recuperarte.

Kagome: Si, en verdad te veías muy mal.

_En ese momento note que tenia mi brazo vendado y con un caballete sosteniendolo. Trate de quitármelo pero Kagome me detuvo._

Kagome: No, eso se queda ahí.

Miroku: Pero no estoy herido.

Kagome: Pero Sango cree que lo estas ¿recuerdas lo que te conté?

Miroku: Es verdad.

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta una vez mas, y entro Sango, secando su larga cabellera marrón con una toalla, utilizando ropa deportiva y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba, tal vez asumiendo que aun no despertaba. Giro hacia donde nos encontrábamos y su reacción al verme despierto y casi levantado fue estridente. Primero corrió hacia la cama y prácticamente despojo a Kagome de su lugar junto a mi, toco mi frente para checar mi temperatura y me abrazo fuertemente. La felicidad en su rostro era un espectáculo del que nunca me cansaba, ya que aparte de ser hermoso, era poco usual._

Sango: ¡Miroku despertaste!

Miroku: Si.

Sango: ¿cómo te sientes? ¡ te duele mucho! ¿te sientes mal?

Miroku: No, me siento muy bien Sango, muchas gracias por preocuparte tan..

Sango: Creí que morirías. Cuando desperté dentro del campo de protección que Kagome hizo y vi que algo enorme atravesaba tu cuerpo, creí que..

Miroku: Sango, lo se, discúlpame por preocuparte..

Sango: Parecía que te había atravesado el pecho, gracias a Dios no fue así.

Miroku: Si, fue solo el hombro.

Sango: Estabas cubierto de sangre.

Miroku: Pero ya estoy bien

_La cara de Sango se mostró triste al recordar lo que había visto. Me partía el corazón verla así, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que no hubiera descubierto lo que soy, me sentí miserable por alegrarme de verla triste en vez de furiosa._

Sango: Recé todas las noches.

Miroku: Muchas gracias.

_De repente su rostro se torno un poco rojo, al principio me imagine que estaba apunto de ruborizarse, pero cuando alzo su mirada del suelo me asuste._

Sango: ¿en que demonios estabas pensando?

Miroku: ¿qué?

Sango: Si, nosotros hubiéramos controlado la situación, ¿en que demonios pensabas al presentarte a pelear en la condición en la que estabas?

Miroku: ¿tenían controlada la situación, ¿entonces por que sonabas aterrada por la radio? ¿por qué cuando llegue los vampiros te estaban persiguiendo?

Sango: ¡ lo hubiéramos solucionado! Yo siempre lo soluciono.

Miroku: ¡ yo no me podía arriesgar!

Sango: Pero te arriesgaste..

Miroku: ¡No me refiero a mi, no me podía arriesgar a que te pasara algo!.

_No me di cuenta, pero alce la voz, tanto, que el eco de mis palabras retumbaba en la habitación segundos después de decirlas. Pero estoy seguro de que no fue el eco lo que provoco la reacción que Sango tuvo._

Sango: Baka houshi, me asuste tanto al verte tan herido.

Miroku: Lo se Sango, lo se.

_De sus ojos comenzaron a salir hermosas y cristalinas lágrimas, me abrazo espontáneamente y yo respondí gustoso a su gesto. Por un momento olvide que Kagome y Myoga estaban en la misma habitación._

Kagome: ¡ que lindos!

Myoga: Si, harían una linda pareja.

_En ese momento entro Inuyasha con la misma expresión despreocupada en su rostro que tenia siempre. Sango y yo rompimos nuestro abrazo y pude ver el adorable tono rojizo en su rostro._

Inuyasha: Por fin despertaste Houshi.

Miroku: Si Inuyasha, muchas gracias por..

Inuyasha: Nos hemos retrasado mucho en la búsqueda de los oscuros, hemos recibido nuevas pistas sobre la profecía pero no te queríamos dejar aquí.

Kagome: ¡ Inuyasha, no podrías ser un poco mas amable, Miroku aun no se recupera.

Inuyasha: Feh, pues espero que se recupere rápido por que ya perdimos tres días..

Kagome: Inuyasha!

_Lo había notado antes, pero creo que no lo había analizado. Inuyasha solo tenia miedo de una persona en el mundo, no, no era de su hermano mayor Sesshoumaru ni siquiera del mismo Naraku, para el, la única persona odia causar temor era Kagome enojada. Sin duda la joven y delicada chica era para el, su mas grande temor en la vida, tal vez por que también era su mas grande amor._

Inuyasha: Esta bien, Miroku, que bueno que al fin despertaste.

Miroku: Muchas gracias Inuyasha, y no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero perder mas tiempo. ¿qué descubrieron?

Inuyasha: Según los amigos de este anciano..

Myoga: Este anciano puede patear tu trasero cuando lo desee..

Inuyasha: Feh, la cuestión es que posiblemente dentro de dos días algunos de los mas poderosos de la alianza negra se reunirán en stonehenge para realizar una ceremonia que abrirá parcialmente la puerta a través de la cual descenderá Naraku al mundo terrenal.

Miroku: ¿En stonehenge?

Myoga: Asi es, ese lugar es uno de los más importantes en los cuales la energía universal converge, fluye y se equilibra. Lo primero que deben hacer si quieren traer a Naraku, es romper ese equilibrio.

Miroku: ¿cómo van a hacer eso?

Myoga: Con un sacrificio por supuesto.

Sango: Según los libros del convento, si se lleva a cabo una acción muy cruel en ese lugar, en un día especifico, el equilibrio se romperá e inclinara hacia el lado negativo. Por el contrario si se hace una acción digamos, pura, la energía se inclinara hacia el lado positivo. Pero nadie sabe que puede pasar si el equilibrio se rompe.

Miroku: y nosotros tenemos que ir por que?..

Inuyasha: Por que tal vez será el único día que podré encontrar a Sesshoumaru de nuevo!

Kagome: ¡no, debemos ir por que no podemos permitir que el equilibrio se rompa.

Inuyasha: Si bueno, por eso también.

Miroku: Dentro de tres días...

Myoga: Si, dentro de tres días ocurrirá la luna roja, ese es el momento señalado en los libros.

Miroku: ¿es algo que ocurre cada mil años o algo así?

Myoga: No, cada 5 años.

Miroku: Entonces ¿por qué no lo intentaron antes?

Myoga: Yo que se.

_No me quedo mas que suspirar para evitar hacer un comentario filoso como los que Inuyasha acostumbra hacer, no puedo creer que seamos guiados por un sabio que no sabe nada._

Sango: En ese proceso hay muchos misterios, suponemos que ellos han estado recopilando información para hacerlo, información que nosotros mismos no tenemos...

Myoga: Justo es eso lo que tendremos que investigar. Por hoy será mejor que descanses y te repongas.

Inuyasha: Si, mientras tanto seguiremos interrogando al vampiro que atrape ayer merodeando.

Miroku: Atrapaste a un Vampiro.

Sango: Si, me repugna pensar que estoy respirando el mismo oxigeno que esa porquería.

Kagome: Si, es por eso que Myoga lo esta interrogando, no queremos que acabe muerto antes de que nos de información.

_La dulce mirada de Sango se transformo de un segundo al otro con tan solo escuchar la palabra vampiro. Mi estomago se sentía como si algo lo estuviera apretando fuertemente, y mi mente recordó el terrible sueño del que había despertado. Sango comenzó a decir mi nombre y logro sacarme del trance en el que creo que entre. De nuevo me encontré con su dulce sonrisa._

Sango: Creo que debes volver a descansar.

Miroku: Si, creo que es buena idea.

_Después, Sango beso delicadamente mi mejilla y todos salieron de la habitación menos Inuyasha. El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin y casi cuando se cerro la puerta mi cuerpo se transformo. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor y me levante. Inuyasha solo me observaba sin decir ninguna palabra._

Dante: Algo te preocupa.

Inuyasha: Sí, me parece bastante sospechoso que nos hayamos enterado del ritual que la alianza negra planea hacer.

Dante: obviamente ellos querían que nos enteráramos. También querían que fuéramos esa noche al parque de diversiones.

Inuyasha: Supuestamente estaban buscando los huesos de una sacerdotisa.

Dante: Algo anda muy mal. Pero aún así creo que debemos ir.

Inuyasha: No estoy seguro.

Dante: ¿ el gran Inuyasha tiene miedo?

Inuyasha: ¿el gran monje vampiro quiere que le patee el trasero?

_Sin duda alguna Inuyasha tenia miedo, no por su seguridad, si no por la de Kagome, aunque yo sabia que la delicada chica no corría peligro alguno ya que era mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos, comprendía el sentimiento de Inuyasha, ya que yo también sentía miedo de lo que le podría pasar a Sango. Inuyasha desvió su mirada iracunda finalmente, no le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía por ningún motivo, y yo sabiéndolo, deje de presionarlo. _

Inuyasha: Debes alimentarte. Myoga puso un minibar dentro de tu guardarropa y ahí esta guardada la sangre.

Miroku: ¿ Myoga puso un minibar para mi?

Inuyasha: Si, si piensas ocultar tu otro yo de Sango será mejor que no tengamos las bolsas de sangre junto a la carne en el refrigerador.

_El comentario de Inuyasha me hizo gracia, y sonreí débilmente. Después de comunicarme la mejora en mi habitación, mi querido amigo Hanyou salió de la habitación, no sin antes decirme con un tono de voz muy bajo. " de verdad me da gusto que estés bien"_

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos!.. si, se que me tarde mucho en escribir, pero tengo un buen pretexto. Estaba de luto por la muerte de Miroku en Angel's Heart , y bueno, también tenia una pequeña obstrucción mental. Ya había escrito este capitulo pero de una forma muy diferente, que solo mi socia y yo conocemos, pero no me convenció y tarde mucho en retomar. Muchos de ustedes me querían matar por no actualizar, pero por fin lo hice y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no? ( si , no se como excusar mi tardanza) Se que fue un capitulo corto, pero es preámbulo para lo que sigue, Por lo pronto les cuento que no tardare en subir otro intermedio con el punto de vista de Sango sobre todo lo que ocurre. Y ahora pasare a los agradecimientos.

Pili-chan: Mujer del señor, cada vez estas más loca, creo que dejaste 3 reviews en este capitulo, jeje. Espero que te guste este capitulin y ya sabes que aunque no lo diga siempre todos mis capítulos, fics, idioteces y tonterías son dedicadas en gran parte a ti. Una de las razones que mas me gustan de subir es que puedo leer tus alocados y divertidos reviews, no me desilusiones ¿o.k? jeje.

Hawnk Angel: Hola!.. me encanta recibir reviews tuyos en mis fics, muchas gracias por leerlos, y antes que nada una disculpa por no haber leído tus fics, pero te lo prometo, en uno de estos los leo. (la verdad es que últimamente ando tan cansada que cuando comienzo a leer algo después de un rato veo las letras dobles por que se me quieren cerrar mis ojitos y como que hago bizcos jejeje) Es mas, este fin de semana leo por lo menos uno de tus fics. Ah, y espero que este capitulo no te desilusione.

Una violinista en el tejado: Hola!.. bueno, no se si este capitulo es monótono o no, o predecible o no, pero me esforcé para evitarlo. Espero que te guste. Y si no lo logre dímelo por que la verdad este proyecto me tiene entusiasmada y no quiero echarlo a perder, yo se que contare con tu opinión certera. Y a ver cuando me hacer el gran favor de subir el chap dos de Asse/ Nessa ( si se escribe asi? Mi mente se fue de vacaciones sorry) ya que lo que leí esta genial.

Cristy girl: Una mas de las personas que siempre me regalan su review, muchas gracias!.. espero que sigas leyendo mis tonteras.

Queka chan: Ahh mil gracias por leer mis fics, y espero que como dices seas una lectora segura durante toda esta historia. Saludos y déjame saber si algo no te gusta.

Miss Marina: Ojala y me sigas acompañando a trabes de este fic. Que bueno que te gustan las historias de vampiros. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos y gracias por tus comentarios.

Michiyo y alejandra13: Jeje, muchas gracias por su review, estuvo muy divertido de leer. Me da gusto que les haya gustado la historia y tratare de que les siga gustando, pero si no llega a ser así, con toda confianza pueden darme un jalón de orejas... Saludos a las dos y ya no peleen cuando dejen review.

Aoki mind: Ahh otra de las personas que siempre leen mis historias y me inspiran a continuarlas. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por supuesto que esta historia no la dejare de escribir hasta que llege el desenlace. Espero seguir contando con tus reviews y que te siga gustando. Saludos y gracias.

Kagome N: hola guapísima, tu eres otra de las personas especiales y a las que siempre dedico una parte de lo que escribo, ya que la convivencia aunque sea lejana me enseña lo grande que son como seres humanos y me inspira en muchos niveles cuando escribo. Espero que te guste este capitulo y espero poder encontrarte en el msn pronto. Saludos amiga!

Nastasie: Mi querida Anie, como dije anteriormente, eres una persona de las que he aprendido mucho, eres una gran mujer y siempre estas presente en mi vida de una forma u otra. Gracias por haberme escuchado y dicho cosas tan lindas el otro día en el msn. No se como expresar lo mucho que te quiero y que agradezco haberte conocido. Espero sigas leyendo mis tonteras y te mando un abrazo.

Sango2005: ¿con que leyendo a escondidas ehh?.. muy mal.. jeje.. No, ya en serio muchas gracias por jugarte el pellejo leyendo mi fic y mas que nada por dejarme tu review. Muchas gracias y ojala te guste el capitulo.

Cherry flower: Que bueno que aprendiste como dejar reviews, ahora no tienes pretexto para no darme tu opinión hasta que termine esta historia ¿o.k?. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y te mando un saludo.

Ahora si, lo prometo, nos leemos pronto con el intermedio de Sango... bye byeeeeee


	7. La soledad

Hola a todos!.. jeje, no tengo verguenza, he tardado siglos en actualizar este fic, pero espero que me comprendan, la señora inspiraciòn se marcho de vacaciones y recien llego, no se si se ira nuevamente pero espero que no, la extrañe mucho. jeje.. Bueno, este es un intermedio visto desde la perspectiva de Sango, es cortito pero prometo que pronto subire el capitulo 5. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Ahora pasare a los agradecimientos para los reviews

Cherry flower: Si, ya me toco a mi escribir, mil años despues pero lo hice . Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero que te guste este capitulo y te mando un saludo.

Jeszas 111: Un gusto tenerte en el msn y un gusto que hayas comenzado a leer esta historia, si, efectivamente, tengo planeado algo con Kohaku en el futuro, pero no arruinemos la sorpresa jeje.. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y espero que este intermedio no te desilucione, prometo subir otro capitulo pronto. Ahh y perdon por no poder chatear tanto durante mis horas laborales, no creas que soy una mal educada o algo, pero de repente de verdad ando en mil cosas y se me dificulta.

Kagome N: Mi querida amiga, que mas te puedo decir que no te haya dicho?. .. muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, realmente me motivas a escribir. Donde vive la pandilla, viven en ..Italia, digo Miroku tendria tipo Italiano si no fuera Japones ¿no? jeje bueno en mi mundo loco el es Italiano. Te veo pronto en el msn y espero tu super review ehh...

Pilichan: O mejor dicho Che pilichan (jeje esa fue tu palabra recurrente durante el review). Espero que te guste este capitulin Imoto y muchas felicidades por tu primer lugar en el concurso de fics (para ti no fue gran cosa pero yo estoy orgullosa de tener a la Imoto no 1 en escritura e Imotes.. (existe esa palabra, si no existe yo la patento ehh). Espero como siempre tu super mega review (espero que no sea mas largo que el chap) con la secciòn, la pelicula que me recuerda.

Arisa San: Bueno, mi meta es que no sea predecible el fic, pero si te llega a parecer eso o aburrido dimelo con toda confianza, creeme que no me molestare y hare los cambios necesarios para que te siga gustando ¿sale?. Tambien a ti te ofresco una disculpa por no poder contestarte por el msn a veces, pero se que comprendes mi situacion. En fin, te mando un saludo y gracias por todo tu apoyo y palabras.

Maeryxpunkgirl: Muchas gracias por tus palabras!.. espero que al leer tan detalladamente los fics no notes todos mis errores ortogràficos.. (que pena!) jeje.. Me gustarìa agregarte al msn pero cuando se mandan reviews no se ve la direcciòn de correo electronico, igual yo la he puesto pero no se ve, tal vez si entras a mi perfil la puedas ver y nos podemos comunicar. Te mando un saludo y espero que te guste el fic.

S4ngoK41B: ahh que complicado nick mujer!.. jejej , yo tambien espero que no sea la primera vez que lea un review tuyo. Muchas gracias!..te mando un saludo y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Sango2005: Tus reviews valen mucho por que arriesgas el pellejo para leerlos. Espero que el fic valga la pena para tal riesgo. Muchas muchas gracias!. te mando un saludo y espero que nuevamente te puedas escapar para decirme tu opinion.

Ahora si, vamos con el capitulo...

Intermedio 2

La soledad

**" Así pues bajé del círculo primero  
abajo al segundo, que menor espacio ciñe,  
3 pero más dolor, más punzantes lamentos.  
Horrible estaba Minos, rechinando dientes:  
Examina las culpas en la entrada,  
6 juzga y ordena, conforme se ciñe.  
Digo que cuando el alma mal nacida  
viene delante, toda se confiesa;  
9 y aquel conocedor de pecados  
ve cuál es su lugar en el Infierno**

** Supe que a un tal tormentosentenciados eran**

**39****los pecadores carnalesque la razón al deseo sometieron.** "

La divina comedia, Dante Alighieri, el infierno

_Los días de lluvia siempre le gustaron, el motivo, ni yo misma lo se, solo se que el olor del suelo mojado y el color del cielo cerrado por las nubes siempre provocaron en Miroku un placer que se reflejaba en su rostro. Aun recuerdo una tarde lluviosa en la que por primera y ultima vez lo vi llorar._

_El estaba bajo nuestro árbol, aquel bajo cuyas ramas nos conocimos, el cielo se estaba cerrando, yo lo vi desde lejos mientras quitaba la ropa que minutos antes se estaba secando bajo el sol. Me preocupe y camine hacia el gritando para que se refugiara de la eminente tormenta, el no volteaba, por un momento creí que tal vez no lograba escucharme ya que el viento era un tanto intempestuoso. Me acerque mas y mas, toque su hombro y el volteo repentinamente con sus hermosos ojos nublados por las lagrimas que no lograban escapar de entre sus espesas pestañas. Todo fue como un poema, en el momento en que la primer gota de lluvia callo, la primera lagrima recorrió su mejilla. No dijo nada, no dije nada, solo me senté a lado de el por un rato. La tormenta no fue tan abundante como ella misma se anuncio y termino al cabo de unos minutos. Entonces, nuevamente, vi el sol salir al mismo tiempo que su cálida sonrisa._

_Así de mágico y misterioso es el, no verlo durante mas de un día ya era bastante tortuoso para mi, nunca pensé que lograría pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su mirada. Pero para mi propia sorpresa habían pasado mas de seis meses desde que el había partido. Casi a diario visitaba el templo budista con la esperanza de que Mushin me anunciara que estaba apunto de llegar. Diario regresaba al convento desilusionada, pero con la esperanza que el me enseño " tal vez mañana" pensaba._

_Por fin ese mañana llego, pero no de la forma en la que me imagine. Kaede me dijo que iría a visitar a un amigo suyo de antaño, y que también iría Mushin, obviamente la gentil Madre Superiora del convento nunca viajaba desprotegida y se me confió a mi su custodia durante esa visita. Recuerdo que viajamos no mas de una hora hasta la ciudad, yo esperaba tener un viaje lleno de peligros y misterios por la forma en la que todo había sido planeado. Pero para mi sorpresa llegamos a un templo enorme en el cual nos recibió una joven mas o menos de mi edad. Dijo su nombre pero no preste mucha atención. Solo miraba el árbol que se encontraba en el centro de la explanada del templo. Era muy parecido nuestro árbol y no pude evitar pensar en Miroku. Suspire y oculte mi momento de melancolía en cuanto vi a un anciano salir de uno de los dormitorios. Saludo de modo muy efusivo a Kaede y Mushin, y finalmente se presento ante mi. " Hola linda, mi nombre es Myoga, bienvenida"_

_Sin duda alguna ese anciano era muy peculiar, pero habiéndome criado junto a un par de ancianos igualmente singulares no resulto algo desconocido para mi. Pronto nos encontramos en el interior de un salón bastante grande sentados a la mesa tomando Tè. El trio de ancianos hablaba de sus aventuras de antaño y se divertían recordando viejas anécdotas. Pero de repente el tono se volvió mas serio. Myoga salió de la habitación por unos momentos, tan solo para regresar unos pocos minutos después acompañado por la joven que nos recibió y por el..._

_Mi corazón comenzó a galopar con tan solo escuchar sus pasos acercándose, no sabia por que, pero lo descifre cuando vi su rostro incrédulo observándonos, observándome. Creo que por unos segundos me quede completamente congelada. Mientras Mushin lo saludaba efusivamente logre recobrar al menos unos pocos de mis sentidos y reaccione. Mi reacción fue un poco escandalosa, pero no era para menos. Ahí estaba el, con su calidez y dulzura parado frente a mi. Desde ese momento no pare de sonreír, y aunque la timidez de ambos impidió que corriéramos el uno hacia el otro para fundirnos en un abrazo , se que durante toda esa reunión solo pensábamos en eso. Mi sonrisa solo se esfumo cuando bruscamente un chico de cabellos blancos irrumpió en la habitación. Miroku saludo a este chico, note que se puso un poco nervioso con su presencia, después mire al extraño chico y lo recordé. No cabía duda alguna, el era el Hanyou que irrumpió en el hospital psiquiátrico._

_En un principio me enfade al recordar el incidente, pero la profunda y relajada voz de Miroku me regreso a mi sueño, o a lo que yo creía que era un sueño. Después de un conato de discusión iniciado por mi y por "Inuyasha" como después me lo presentaron todo paso como en cámara lenta para mi ya que los ancianos nos anunciaron que seriamos algo así como un equipo contra la alianza negra y por lo tanto me tendría que mudar a ese templo. Me tendría que mudar nuevamente para pasar mis días con el, y el peligro que enfrentaríamos en ese momento paso a segundo termino, una voz en mi interior completamente emocionada comenzó a gritar " Estaremos juntos de nuevo", mientras luchaba por mantener un rostro sereno, pero por momentos no podía evitar sonreír, especialmente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban._

_Soy una pecadora, lo se, pero no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione ante el, mis manos comienzan a sudar, mi corazón late rápidamente y mis mejillas se enrojecen con tan solo escuchar su nombre o pensar en el. Si Kaede se enterara, seguramente me encomendaría una penitencia que duraría el resto de mi vida, pero no lo puedo evitar. En ocasiones me siento culpable, pero luego recuerdo que mi fe no es tan grande, que si soy una monja es solo para tener acceso a el entrenamiento y los recursos que me permitirán vengarme de los vampiros. Suena terrible pero es verdad, mi odio es mayor que mi fe._

_Esa tarde la pase conversando con Miroku después de escaparme de las labores de la cocina, fueron un par de horas, pero me parecieron minutos, era como si no nos hubiéramos dejado de ver ni un solo día, éramos solo el y yo, dos solitarios que se habían reencontrado. Mi paraíso termino cuando Myoga llego y se lo llevo a entrenar. Mientras se marchaba me preocupo un poco su semblante pálido, el me dijo que estaba bien, pero nunca lo había visto así. Me marche a mi nueva habitación, hice mis oraciones y dormí ansiosa por despertar y verlo._

_Sin embargo la mañana siguiente me recibió con malas noticias. Mis sospechas fueron reales. Miroku pesco un resfriado muy grave, no se me permitía acercarme a el en un principio, pero después de mucho insistir Myoga me permitió estar a su lado. Tenia tanta fiebre que estaba inconsciente y delirando, el sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo y su cabello, varias veces trate de mantener seco su rostro pero era prácticamente imposible_. _Verlo así me partía el corazón, durante todo el tiempo que lo conocí nunca sufrió ni un solo resfrió., pero este parecía ser el representante de todos los que no le habían dado. Varias veces derrame lagrimas discretas, desee ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar, pero recuperaba la compostura y permanecí a su lado, aunque el no lo supiera, aunque el no pudiera ni siquiera mirarme._

_Al atardecer la fiebre bajo, el seguía dormido, y yo estaba ansiosa por verlo despertar, pero una llamada alerto a Myoga y a Mushin quien horas antes había llegado para tratar de hacer algo por Miroku. La llamada anunciaba una gran reunión de oscuros en una feria abandonada o a punto de inaugurarse, no recuerdo los detalles. La llamada también nos alerto sobre algo que estaban buscando. Teníamos que ir y encontrar ese "algo" antes que ellos._

_Llegamos en menos de veinte minutos, equipados con radios comunicadores, mis armas militares y las armas sobrenaturales de Kagome e Inuyasha. El lugar estaba aparentemente vació y totalmente oscuro.. Una música fantasmal recorría el lugar, sentí mi piel reaccionar ante el miedo, estaba nerviosa. Y repentinamente de la nada un enorme Vampiro se poso sobre el carrusel. Inuyasha lo llamo Tonko. Fue en ese instante que la pelea comenzó, decenas de espectros, vampiros y hanyou llenaron el lugar. Inuyasha trataba de protegernos, pero yo no podia quedarme ahí, vi a lo lejos una figura femenina corriendo hacia la salida del lugar , cargaba algo pero no podía ver que era. Corrí tras ella, y cuando volteo vi su rostro infantil posado sobre un cuerpo de mujer, sonreía con sus finos labios mientras me miraba con sus ojos completamente blancos. Después algo me sostuvo por la espalda, pero logre derribarlo y le dispare a la mujer quien solo se río fuertemente de mi y se marcho volando. Cuando voltee vi a Inuyasha peleando ferozmente contra un monstruo enorme, Kagome estaba protegida por la essenza dluce. Yo trataba de luchar pero repentinamente de entre la multitud de vampiros surgio el enorme Tonko. Le dispare pero mis balas sagradas no tenían efecto alguno en el, comencé a correr, pronto me alcanzo. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ser lanzada por el y recibir un fuerte golpe. _

_Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en el regazo de Kagome. Creí estar teniendo una pesadilla, ya que la primera imagen aun borrosa que vi fue a Miroku atravesado por una enorme vara. Grite su nombre desesperadamente, las lagrimas recorrieron mis ojos. Creo que el me vio antes de caer al piso inconsciente. Me levante como pude y corrí hasta donde el estaba pero Inuyasha llego antes que yo y saco la vara bruscamente, yo me alarme y le reclame pero me tranquilizo escuchar que lo había atravesado solo en el hombro. Le creí, pese a que no me dejo examinarlo detenidamente, por la radio escuchamos a las monjas decirnos que estarían ahí en 15 minutos (que apoyo tan tardado por cierto, siempre llegan tarde a todo). Le pedí a Inuyasha que llevara a Miroku al templo para que lo atendieran. El como varias veces lo había visto refunfuño pero accedió._

_Mis heridas no resultaron tan graves, pero mi corazón nuevamente estaba preocupado, pasaron tres días para que Miroku abriera nuevamente sus ojos, y lo hizo justo en el momento en el que me separe de el. Pero eso no me importo, tan pronto como lo vi sentado en su cama corrí nuevamente a su lado, mi impulso era abrazarlo fuertemente pero en lugar de eso lo regañe por inconsciente,sin embargoel sabe que no puedo estar enojada con el. El simple hecho de ver su expresión de niño inocente siendo regañado por su madre me hizo desistir de mi regaño y finalmente abrazarlo. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, éramos de nuevo solamente el y yo aunque el cuarto estuviera lleno de gente._

_Y es asì como recuerdo los pocos momentos que estuve con el después de nuestra obligada separación, antes de que todo nuestro mundo cambiara nuevamente._


	8. Stonehedge

**Hola a todos!.. Aquí les llego con una actualización mas del Hijo de la oscuridad, y que mejor día que " El día de muertos". En este capitulo , espero yo, se llevaran algunas sorpresas, como siempre , espero contar con sus críticas. Ahora pasare a los agradecimientos de los reviews.**

**Chii Tomoyo: Hola!. Que gusto que hayas comenzado a leer este fic. Muchas gracias por lo que comentas y espero contar con tus comentarios hasta que termine esta locura mia de fic. Saludos y muchas gracias.**

**kamissInuxAomesiempre: Ahh muchas gracias por haber leido dos veces este fic, y aun màs por dejar review, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan, y bueno , del titulo tienes razón, influyen mucho al momento de que buscamos algo para leer, si nos llama la atención lo hacemos y si no, muchas veces dejamos escapar fics buenos con mala selección de títulos. En fin, espero que me sigas dejando review hasta que esto termine ¿o.k? saludos!**

**Lou-Asuka: Ahh que bueno, gracias por decirme que serás una de mis lectoras fijas, espero lograr mantener tu interés hasta el final para que no abandones este fic. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que responda a muchas de tus interrogantes. Saludos y de nuevo, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me encanto tu review.**

**JESZAS111: Bueno, respecto a lo Kohaku, encontraras la respuesta en este capitulo, y respecto a lo del msn nunca me has molestado, pero por desgracia a veces por más que quiero no me puedo concentrar al 100 en una platica por el msn, por eso te pido una vez mas disculpas si a veces no respondo ( luego ando fuera de mi lugar y olvido cambiar el estado del msn). Sin embargo te agradezco mucho que leas mis fics y me dejes criticas, espero que eso no cambia y que te guste este capitulo. Estoy segura de que tendremos tiempo para conocernos más. Saludos y gracias por la paciencia.**

**Arisa Ari: Bueno, me tarde pero no tanto como antes jeje. Espero que encuentres suficiente acción en este capitulo y algo de información nueva. Ahh y no firmes como la pesada de Arisa por que no lo eres. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo de siempre y saluditos.**

**Cherry Flower: Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar, espero que tu tampoco te tardes tanto en actualizar tu fic de "unidos por sangre", me encanto. Te mando saludos y espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste el capitulo.**

**Sango 2005: Espero que te guste este capitulo, ocurriran un par de cosas interesantes que responderan parcialmente a tus dudas. Ojala sigas leyendo. Saludos y gracias por tu review.**

**Kagome N: Mi querida y extra mega super hiper guapisisisima amiga española. Ya leí que encontraste las figuritas de Sango y Miroku , te dije que eran guapísimos. Que te puedo decir, espero que te guste este capitulo y que te haga olvidarte aunque sea un ratito de los problemas. Aunque a decir verdad creo que la semana pasada recibimos noticias bastante tranquilizantes ¡no?. Espero verte pronto en el msn y recuerda que puedes soportar todo mientras tengas fe y amor en tu corazon. (ahh sono cursi pero lo juro que creo en eso ). Saludos!**

**Maeryxpunkgirl: Punkcracia para los amigos ¡no, muchas gracias por leer este fic, y mil disculpas por no poder conversar vía msn contigo, es que de verdad, a veces no puedo por que estoy en el trabajo, debes pensar que soy una pesada de lo peor. Pero espero que te guste este capitulo y no me odies por tardar años en responder o por no responder el msn. De verdad .. sorry sorry sorry!. Saludos**

**S4NGOK41B4: Milagro de nuevo!..actualice, espero que te guste el capitulo y me dejes saber lo que piensas. Saludos!**

**Pilichan: A ti te respondere con una calaverita de mi inspiración.. (aclaro garganta)**

**Estaba Pilichan como siempre pegada**

**Leyendo lemons y demás cochinadas**

**Cuando la negra muerte desalmada**

**Llego a su habitación con las botas lustradas**

"**conmigo al infierno partirás**

**y ya jamás fics escribirás, **

**para desilusión de tus cientos de fans"**

**Pilichan inocente pregunto**

**pero muerte¿al menos los podré leer?**

**A lo que la muerte con desdén respondió**

" **Esta bien, pero solo los de Mirokus wife"**

**Muajaja.. bueno, a mi si me dio risa. **

**Ahora si, ahí les va el capítulo, les aviso que es el último en mucho tiempo desde el punto de vista de Miroku. Los demás capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de Sango con intermedios de Miroku.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Stonehenge**

**Vi a más de mil sobre las puertas  
del cielo llovidos, que irritadamente  
decían¿Quién es este que sin la muerte  
va por el reino de la muerta gente?**

**Pero más acá de ella descendiendo el camino,  
viene por los círculos sin escolta,  
uno por quien se nos abrirá la puerta**

Canto VIII, " El infierno", Dante Alighieri, La divina comedia 

_El viaje en tren hacia Inglaterra fue corto pero duro una eternidad. Todos íbamos callados, y solo de vez en cuando intercambiábamos miradas, el resto del camino lo pasamos especulando de forma introspectiva sobre lo que pasaría. Todos nos sentíamos presas corriendo hacia la trampa del cazador, estábamos solos pese a que todo el ejército de monjas exterminadoras estaría ahí para brindarnos apoyo en caso de requerirlo. ¿Pero que podrían hacer simples humanos con armas en contra de los mas poderosos miembros de la alianza negra? Nada, era la única respuesta que escuchaba en mi cabeza, seguramente todos moriríamos y ellos lograrían lo que tanto anhelaban. Pero por momentos, justo cuando estaba apunto de renunciar, un extraño sentimiento surgía en mi con tan solo voltear a ver a Sango. Su sonrisa me envolvía en calidez y la fuerza se apoderaba de mi. Ese sentimiento extraño era la esperanza. _

Por fin llegamos, todos usando ropas diferentes a las habituales para ocultar nuestra identidad y no llamar la atención mas de lo debido. Pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en balde, y es que las chicas aunque vistieran un costal de papas llamaban la atención de todos quienes la veían.

_Fuimos directo a un hostal tal y como Myoga nos lo indico, el viejo cobarde se quedo en el templo tras una radio para estar informado de todo pero desde un lugar seguro. El hostal era bastante acogedor, tratamos de descansar un poco y disfrutar los momentos previos a lo que secretamente muchos creían que seria una batalla sin regreso. La señora que atendía y era dueña del lugar nos sirvió una comida exquisita y aun recuerdo los recuerdos y risas servidos en la mesa junto con los manjares. Me sorprendió que inclusive Inuyasha se porto agradable y relajado, supongo que el también tenia miedo_.

_Por fin llego la noche, por fin llego Dante a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Mis nervios ante la reacción de Sango disminuyeron gracias al pretexto que tuve para vestir de la forma en la que lo hacia "vamos de incógnitos". Aun así ella me observaba demasiado, parecía que me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza , aunque se que su extrañes era natural ya que siempre me había visto usar mi ropaje de Monje._

_Stonehenge se presentaba frente a nosotros, el paisaje era digno de un cuadro pintado por el mas experto pintor. Pero eso era todo, no había señal alguna de actividad paranormal. El eclipse estaba por comenzar, el viento soplaba sobre nuestros rostros cadentes de expresión. Todos estábamos listos para atacar, pero no había ningún contendiente frente a nosotros._

_Pero esos segundos de relativa calma se esfumaron cuando del horizonte se acerco caminando una figura. Parecía ser un niño de apenas doce o trece años de edad, conforme se acercaba pudimos ver sus facciones infantiles pero cadentes de sentimiento alguno, fue en ese momento cuando escuche a Sango murmurar "no, no puede ser". Voltee para mirar su rostro, estaba pálido y sus ojos demostraban angustia y sorpresa, en ese momento trato de correr hacia donde la figura infantil se encontraba parada, yo la detuve, ese niño tenia un olor y un aura muy peculiar que no me inspiraban confianza, la detuve por que tenia miedo de que le hicieran daño, pero ella se libero de mi brazo con fuerza y determinación._

Sango: No, déjame!...

Dante: Sango, no es seguro que vayas ¿qué te pasa?

Sango: Estoy segura de que ese es mi hermano, déjame –dijo cuando empujaba mi brazo-

Dante: Sango, no.. no vayas por favor.

Inuyasha: Sango no seas tonta!

_Pero todo fue inútil, mi hermosa Sango se dirigió directo hacia donde ese niño se encontraba, y tan pronto lo tuvo frente a ella lo abrazo, no tenia ninguna duda, el era su hermano. Yo corrí tras ella, pero una barrera me detuvo, no pude alcanzarla. Mientras estaban abrazados vi lagrimas salir de sus ojos, eran lagrimas de felicidad, pero ese instante duro muy poco, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el "niño" atravesó el cuerpo de Sango con una katana de hoja dorada._

_Creo que mi alarido se escucho a varios kilómetros a la redonda, sin embargo eso fue todo lo que pude hacer, gritar y contemplar la escena petrificado. El despiadado infante saco bruscamente su katana del cuerpo de Sango mientras sonreía. Ella caía lentamente al suelo, su herida era mortal, de eso estaba seguro. En ese momento me encontraba sobre mis rodillas con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y con el sentimiento de impotencia completamente apoderado de mi ser. Inuyasha trataba inútilmente de romper la barrera con su colmillo de acero, pero todo era en vano. Sango estaba tirada en el suelo desangrándose, pero sonreía. De repente giro su rostro hacia donde yo estaba, me sonrió mientras sus ojos lloraban por decir adiós, el cielo también comenzó a llorar._

_Después , la barrera desapareció, y aquel infernal niño comenzó a dirigirse a nosotros con una voz que cualquier hombre mayor desearía tener._

Kohaku: La muerte de esa mujer es solo el principio de todo.

_Miles de yukais emergieron detrás de el, y se dirigieron directo a atacarnos, a mi no me importaba pelear, yo quería ir hacia donde Sango estaba tirada, pero no podía moverme, estaba en estado de shock por lo sucedido. Pero la señorita Kagome me despertó con un solo movimiento, una cachetada fuerte y decidida " vinimos a luchar, si mueres tu también sin tratar de defenderte todo habrá sido en vano". Ella estaba furiosa, pero sus ojos lucían tristes y temerosos, pero tenia razón y yo lo sabia, así es que seque mis lagrimas y desperté a la traverza dacero._

_¿cuántos youkais eran? No lo podría decir con exactitud, pero se que cada movimiento de la espada de Inuyasha o la mía terminaban con cientos de ellos, y ni aun así , después de_ _largos minutos de batalla, el espacio no mostraba menor cantidad de ellos. Kagome también eliminaba a bastantes con su arco y flecha, vi que su pecho brillaba con mucha intensidad, seguramente su arma también despertaría._

_El eclipse total de sol estaba programado para durar horas, en ese momento la mitad del sol se encontraba tapada. Fue entonces cuando los vampiros hicieron su acto de aparición. Mi espada lograba convertir a cada uno de ellos en cadáveres secos con facilidad , y cada vez que mataba a uno la traversa brillaba aun más. El poder en mi también aumentaba, la noche circunstancial me sentaba bien. Pero aun así siempre había un nuevo contendiente para sustituir al anterior. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habían herido a Sango pero aun tenia la esperanza de encontrarla viva, eso era lo que me hacia continuar._

_De repente entre la multitud vislumbre la silueta del niño alejándose sosteniendo en sus brazos a mi Sango, no lo dude, y me abrí paso de entre los montones de escoria para llegar a ellos, de repente me encontré en medio de stonenge, solo estábamos nosotros tres, y nuevamente, el infante hablo, el eclipse estaba por completarse._

Kohaku¿sabes? Nunca imagine que el cuerpo de este niño me seria tan útil para estos casos

Dante: Eres un bastardo, quita tus manos de Sango.!

Kohaku: Sabes, es interesante la oportunidad que tienes en tus manos, pero supongo que no la has analizado.

Dante: De que demonios hablas?

Kohaku: Eres mitad vampiro ¿no, entonces tienes el poder de darle la vida a esta chica, estas a tiempo, su corazón a un no deja de latir , con una simple mordida le darías la vida que se le esta escapando segundo a segundo.

Dante: Cállate! Jamás le haría eso.

Kohaku: Preferirías dejarla morir, que interesante.

Dante: no tengo por que darte explicaciones, solo déjala y lárgate... Kohaku..

Kohaku: Ese no es mi nombre, ese es el nombre del niño que me presto su cuerpo... yo soy.. Naraku.

Dante: Me lo imagine..

_Un fuerte ruido me hizo voltear la vista. Inuyasha estaba siendo brutalmente atacado por un yukai que parecía ser muy poderoso, y Kagome estaba siendo rodeada por decenas de seres oscuros._

Kohaku: Seguramente ese par morirá pronto también.

Dante: No es así, no nos derrotaras tan fácilmente.

Kohaku¿ a no? –dijo mientras dejaba caer a Sango en el suelo para después alejarse con pasos lentos-

Dante: Por supuesto que no –dije mientras corría hacia Sango-

_Su rostro estaba aun más pálido que momentos atrás, pero era verdad, su corazón aun latía, era un movimiento débil pero constante que alimentaba mi esperanza. "solo una mordida" le permitiría abrir sus ojos de nuevo, solo una mordida le devolvería el color a sus mejillas_.

_Yo estaba ahí, confundido y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ajeno a todas las heridas que estaban teniendo los compañeros a los que alguna vez jure lealtad y que tanto me ayudaron, pero no podía alejarme de ella, ella era toda mi razón para existir, y si ella dejaba de vivir no me importaría lo que pasara con el mundo al que tenia que proteger._

_No se cuanto tiempo me tarde ahí, arrodillado junto a ella sosteniendo su cabeza, pero recuerdo que la distancia entre mi boca y su cuello se podia medir en kilómetros mientras me acercaba a ella aun indeciso de lo que haría._

_Tan pronto mis labios tocaron su cuello frío y blanco, le pedí al cielo que me ayudara. Abrí mi boca y mi lengua toco su piel segundos antes de que mis colmillos la rompieran lo mas delicadamente que pude. Su Sangre era la cosa más exquisita que probé en mi vida como medio vampiro, era dulce y delicada, pero al mismo tiempo espesa y nutritiva, era como ella misma, cada gota que entraba en mi cuerpo la ponía mas cercana a la muerte, de repente su corazón se detuvo, pude sentirlo casi como si el mío fuera el que se detuviera._

_Una risa femenina me hizo voltear, era Kagura, parada detrás de mi mirándome sonriente_.

Kagura: Como se nota que no tienes experiencia haciendo sirvientes, eres un idiota, para hacerla vampiro y permitir que viviera tenias que detenerte segundos antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, pero supongo que no pudiste parar ¿cierto?

Miroku: Cállate! – le grite-

Kagura: Lo lamento, ahora ella esta muerta , y lo mejor de todo es que el equilibrio se ha roto.

Miroku¿de que hablas?

_En ese momento un dolor agudo se situó en mi espalda. El sonido de piel y ropa rompiéndose me hizo gritar. Caí al suelo revolcándome del dolor, para después ponerme en pie sintiéndome perfectamente bien. Enormes alas negras adornaban mi espalda._

Kagura: En realidad creían que cometiendo el acto mas vil del mundo romperíamos el equilibrio universal? De verdad son unos tontos. El equilibrio, mi hermoso Dante, esta simbolizado en ti, bueno, estaba, por que ahora que eres totalmente vampiro...

Miroku: Yo no soy totalmente vampiro! – aun me negaba a mi mismo pese al ornamento que tenia en la parte posterior de mi cuerpo-

Kagura: Lo eres ahora, mírate, acabas de matar a la mujer que amas, eso es el acto más vil que pudiste cometer, sin mencionar que sabias que si lo hacías te convertirías en vampiro por completo, además no te importo ver a tus amigos sufriendo. ¿te explico mas o ya entendiste?

Dante: No, eso no puede ser...

Kagura: Así es que.. primera parte del plan, cumplida, ahora no te quedara de otra mas que venir con nosotros, por que si no, tu instinto te obligara a matar también a tus amigos, así es que si te queda un poco de nobleza en tu corazón, trataras de evitar que eso suceda ¿o me equivoco?

Dante: No, esto no puede estar pasando.

Era verdad, me sentía diferente en muchos aspectos, mis temores más grandes se habían vuelto realidad de un solo golpe. 

Kagura: Anda, vàmonos, si accedes te prometo dos cosas, la primera es que dejaremos vivir a tus amigos un tiempo más, y la segunda es que tu y yo terminaremos algo que empezamos hace algún tiempo, después de todo tienes mi marca.

_Mire el rostro de Sango, apacible y lleno de paz, había muerto a misi manos. Las dos personas que mas significaban para ella la habían llevado a la muerte, mire alrededor y vi a Inuyasha combatiendo ferozmente pero exhausto, y vi a las monjas militares y a los monjes de mi templo luchando , nunca note cuando llegaron. En ese segundo tome mi decisión. Deje a Sango en el suelo, me levante y empuñe mi espada._

Kagura: Espero que no vayas a intentar matarme por que en estos momentos lo único que haría tu espada es darme mas poder, ya no te sirve para quitar inmortalidades. Lo lamento...

Dante: Si, lo suponía.

Kagura: Si, ahora esa espada encierra a tu parte humana, pero nunca la recuperaras, así es que..¿qué haces!

_Kagura grito con sorpresa cuando me vio clavar mi espada en el lastimado cuerpo de Sango, cerré mis ojos y desee que mi vida humana se transfiriera a ella, desee con lo poco de humanidad que me quedara que ella viviera. La espada comenzó a brillar al igual que su cuerpo , y comencé a sentir calor saliendo de mi. Escuche la voz de Kagome fuerte y alarmada, abrí mis ojos y vi partículas de luz recorriendo el viento para llegar a la essenza dluce._

_No entendí que pasaba, pero tampoco me importaba mucho, repentinamente sentí una nueva presencia en el lugar, una figura alta e imponente llegaba seguida de una nueva multitud de espíritus y youkais, escuche a Inuyasha gritar con las pocas fuerzas que tenia" Sesshoumaru"_

_De inmediato reconocí que se trataba de su hermano, aquel que había organizado la matanza de los vampiros, aquel del que el mismo Inuyasha me salvo años atrás. Comencé a sentir algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido, ese sentimiento se apoderaba de cada parte de mi cuerpo, eso que sentí solo podía ser descrito como odio. Puro y solemne odio, apoyado con un fuerte deseo de venganza. La sangre tibia de Sango me había nutrido y tenia la fuerza suficiente para atacar a aquel que alguna vez traiciono a los míos._

_Recuerdo que fue como si el resto del mundo hubiera desparecido para mi en ese momento, solo lo veía a el, me disponía a correr cuando una mano tibia tomo la mía desde abajo, voltee la mirada por un momento y la vi, estaba viva, sus mejillas recuperaron el color, pero sus ojos no tenían su habitual brillo. Me miro a lo ojos, estaba llorando, pero por una extraña razón su llanto no provocaba ninguna emoción en mi. Solté mi mano de la de ella bruscamente y corrí hacia Sesshoumaru, dispuesto a matarlo por aquella emoción que me invadía._

_Inuyasha se paro frente a mi impidiéndome llegar a mi objetivo, estaba muy herido y debilitado, pero eso tampoco provoco nada en mi, lo lancé hacia un lado con mas fuerza de la que calcule y callo al piso. Kagome llego corriendo a levantarlo, la mire con desdén mientras me gritaba " Miroku, detente". En cuanto escuche eso pare en seco, voltee nuevamente hacia donde ella se encontraba y solo atine a responder " Mi nombre es Dante"._

_Ahora que lo pienso se que en esos momentos no era realmente yo quien actuaba, el eclipse había llegado a su momento cumbre y todo era oscuridad, incluso en mi corazón, era verdad lo que Kagura había dicho, el equilibrio en mi se había roto por completo._

_Me pare frente a Sesshoumaru, el me miraba fríamente como supongo que yo lo veía a el, y hablo con su voz igualmente fría y monótona._

Sesshoumaru: Veo que Naraku logro su objetivo

Dante: Así es, y ahora tu morirás.

Sesshoumaru: No lo creo, pero tu por otro lado debiste haber muerto incluso antes de nacer.

Mientras me decía eso sacaba de la funda una de las espadas que portaba en la cintura.

Dante: Si, me imagino que solamente de esa manera un ser como tu me habría podido matar.

¡Dante¡vamonos, podrás deshacerte de el en su momento! -Grito Kagura desde lejos-

Dante¡ No, aun tengo algo que terminar.

Kagura: Te digo que lo matarás después, ahora vamonos.

_Sesshoumaru y yo nos quedamos parados frente a frente sin decir nada por unos segundos, después, el me dio la espalda y camino en dirección contraria a mi sin decir nada. Yo hice lo mismo y camine hacia donde estaba Kagura. Mientras me dirigía a ella vi que cientos de monjas exterminadoras daban primeros auxilios a cientos mas. También vi a Kagome ayudando a levantarse a Inuyasha, mientras ambos me miraban tristemente. Kagome dijo algo pero no tuve el interés necesario para prestarle atención. Luego vi a Sango , sentada en medio de las ruinas, rodeada por algunas de sus compañeras, me miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada era intensa y cadente de dulzura por completo, pero tampoco me importo. Solté la ahora inútil espada que llevaba instintivamente en mi mano, y note que en cuanto toco el suelo se convirtió en una aun más inútil sortija._

_En cuanto estuve cerca de Kagura ella me abrazo colgándose de mi cuello y me beso de una forma brusca e intensa. Yo correspondí al beso y al concluir solo le pude decir " tengo hambre"_

Kagura: Esta bien, conozco un orfanato que te podría calmar por esta noche.

Dante¿Y por que no nos servimos de lo que hay aquí?

Kagura: No, Naraku los dejara vivir para hacer todo esto mas divertido, vamos.

_Tomo mi mano y caminamos sin una dirección particular, pero antes de marcharme por completo mire hacia lo que dejaba. Aun podía ver a Sango a lo lejos, ella dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo tratando de evitar la mía. Eso fue lo último que vi antes de comenzar a vivir como vampiro por completo_.


	9. Dante

**Si, soy una mujer mala, no tengo corazon pero he decidido que este 2006 voy a cambiar jeje.. por fin me digne a escribir un poco!.. y no se crean que soy mala y no tengo corazòn, si no actualize es por que mi cerebro se ha visto mas que exprimido por el trabajo, lo juro, hay dìas que no puedo ver la computadora ni en pintura, pero es por ustedesy por mi inquieta imaginaciòn que hoy en dìa me esforze y logre escribir un poco.. pero antes de que lean quiero agradecer los reviews , si ya se, ahora puedo poner replys a todo lo que me tan dedicadamente me escriben, pero prefieron el antiguo metodo. asi es que.. comenzamos con los agradecimientos...**

**Midori: Que te puedo decir, muchas muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, en verdad me motivas para escribir. En este capitulo encontraras un lemon que espero que disfrutes. Espero poder seguir leyendo tus reviews y tus fics. Te mando un saludo y un abrazo fuerte esperando que tengas un gran 2006.**

**Didiyasha: Muchas gracias por tu review, tratare de escribir màs seguido, espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos.**

**Auwkangel: Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo a todos mis fics, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Feliz 2006.**

**Jeszas: Hola julia, muchas gracias por tu review y de nuevo sorry por no poder charlar contigo, de hecho ultimamente ni prendo el msn por que tengo muchisimo trabajo y no puedo casi ni revisar mi mail ni nada, pero espero que este periodo de trabajo arduo pase pronto para que podamos conversar. Lo de las alas de Dante pronto cambiara, espera el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos pronto y feliz 2006!.**

**Chii Tomoyo: Jaja gracias por lo de Sensei!.. que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este tambien te paresca bueno. Te mando un saludo y espero que tengas un 2006 con mucha salud, dinero y amor.. Saludos.**

**El ultimo Rey Dragon: Muchas gracias por tu review, respondiendo a el te comento que mi otro fic " in nomine lunae" si planeo continuarlo, pero a veces me es dificil hacer la trancision de una historia a otra. Referente a leer tu fic, te prometo que lo hare y te mandare un review, el titulo me suena bastante interesante, es un crossover de campus clamp detectives e inuyasha ¿verdad? lo leere en cuanto pueda, lo prometo. Espero que te guste este cap. Saludos!**

**Sango 2005: Bueno, he hecho lo que me aconsejas (bueno mas o menos) Osea sango es super valiente y sale adelante de todo, pero aun asi las cosas no le dejan de doler, el dolor en ella la hace fuerte y valiente, es su motor. Pasara por tiempos dificiles pero saldra adelante,espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos**

**Cherry Flower: Muchas gracias por tu review pero debo quejarme de algo, no has continuado tu fic donde sango y miroku son gemelos. Pero bueno, yo no me puedo quejar por que tarde muchisimo en actualizar, en fin, espero leerte pronto en fic o en review, saludos y feliz 2006**

**Arisa: Hola!.. muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta recibirlos, eres una de las personas por la cuales escribo. Ademas me recomendaste una muy buena historia, Ayashi no Ceres, me encanto, y si, lo lamento, me gusta Yuhii aunque no veas nada lindo en el, tu puedes quedarte con Touya. Jeje me desvie del tema, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte y feliz 2006.**

**Maery Punk Girl: Jeje.. que bueno que te sorprendio el capitulo, me gusta cuando causa esas reacciones lo que escribo, espero que este cap cause una reaccion diferente en ti (hay lemon) .. espero tu review, saludos y feliz 2006.**

kamissInuxAomesiempre : Hola, me encanto tu review por que refleja que definitivamente te sorprendio el capitulo. Espero que este tambien te sorprenda (gratamente espero). y ojala me mandes tu opinion. Saludos y gracias

Verita: Gracias por tus palabras, espero que el final no sea triste (jeje aun no lo tengo bien definido) pero lo que mas espero que es que me sigues escribiendo y leyendo hasta el final. Saludos.

Pilichan: Bueno Imoto, tu ya eres de cajòn, solo quiero aprovechar para reprocharte una vez mas por tardar tanto en actualizar y tambien por no escribir la escena que me debes de Great Expectations desde el año pasado (si los sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo). Te quiero mucho mucho y espero que en el 2006 sigamos siendo amigas hasta ahora y que puedas venir para una expo.

Kagome N: Mi querida extramegaguapisima Nuria, primero que nada mil gracias por los regalitos, todo me encanto. Te quiero mucho y espero que tengas un lindo 2006, que nunca dejes de soñar y de desear cosas y que algun dìa podamos saludarnos en persona. La mayoria de este capitulo ya lo leiste, pero hay un poco màs al final que no habia escrito cuando te lo pase por msn, espero que te guste. Te mando un abrazote y nos leemos pronto.

Ahora si, ahi les va el capitulo..

**Capitulo 6**

**Dante**

"**Cuando leímos que la deseada risa  
besada fue por tal amante,  
este que nunca de mí se había apartado  
temblando entero me besó en la boca:  
el libro fue y su autor, para nos Galeoto,  
y desde entonces no más ya no leímos.  
**

**Mientras el espíritu estas cosas decía  
el otro lloraba tanto que de piedad **

**yo vine a menos como si muriera; **

**y caí como un cuerpo muerto cae."**

**El circulo de los lujirosos," La divina comedia", Dante Alighieri.**

_La ventana se abrió repentina y ruidosamente pero no sentí miedo. Era como si desde antes hubiera sabido que sucedería. Él entro adueñándose del lugar sin siquiera mirarme. Sus ojos apuntaban directo hacia la puerta mientras unos sigilosos pasos se escuchaban del otro lado. Sus movimientos quedaron en pausa por unos segundos mientras su dedo índice se posicionaba en el centro de sus labios indicándome guardar silencio. Cuando los pasos por fin se alejaron el dirigió su mirada azul directo a mi y después sonrió con maldad. Ante ese gesto la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, el sudor comenzó a inundar mi frente y mi corazón comenzó una carrera sin fin._

_Sus manos pronto se posicionaron a lado de mis hombros sosteniéndome firmemente, trate de liberarme de ellas pero su fuerza fue más grande que mis deseos de escapar. Después la sensación de sus labios sobre mi cuello hizo a mi cuerpo reaccionar de una manera diferente. El toque de su lengua detono por completo esas reacciones aniquilando por completo mi sistema de defensa y simplemente cerré mis ojos mientras sentía su lengua recorrer de arriba abajo mi cuello. Por momentos me parecía sentir un delicado filo sobre mi piel, pero el momento era tan agradable que cualquier sospecha quedaba de lado._

_Nuevamente sus temerarias manos se movieron de lugar, una de ellas se posiciono en mi cintura, y la otra sobre uno de mis pechos, recorriéndolo con delicadeza mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba en el lugar en el que se encontraba mi pezón masajeándolo al principio delicadamente para poco a poco hacerlo con más y más fuerza, provocando en mi más y mas placer. Estaba tan embriagada de placer que ni siquiera percibí cuando el grueso y oscuro habito abandono mi cuerpo, sin duda alguna el era un maestro en el arte del movimiento de manos, tanto, que logro desabotonar los más de veinte botones de la espalda de mi largo ropaje sin que yo lo percibiera._

_Ahí estaba frente a el, frente al imponente y hermoso Dante, tan temerario que vivía en mis pesadillas, y tan fascinante que vivía en mis sueños. Pronto su boca se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme "nútreme Sango". Mis ojos hasta el momento cerrados se abrieron con sorpresa y temor, pero el hizo que los cerrara de nuevo al besarme apasionadamente en los labios, el sabor de su lengua seria desde ese momento mi droga preferida, no me hubiera importado tener que sacrificar mi respiración para poder congelar ese momento por siempre, pero obviamente eso no sucedió. _

_Al separarse de mi note que recorrió con la mirada mi cuerpo, por un momento sentí pudor pues recordé que solo tenia puesta mi ropa interior, pero cuando me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo olvide por completo aquel sentimiento. El estaba vestido, pero aun asì pude sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo y en especial la recién comenzada rigidez en su entrepierna. Nuevamente murmuro en mi oído "nútreme Sango". Yo respondí, pero no verbalmente, mi cuerpo respondió a su demanda a gritos " si Miroku, tómame". Sus aventureras manos arrancaron mis húmedas braguetas con una fuerza y sutileza que me estremeció, después recorrieron mi espalda para encontrarse con el broche de mi sostén, no tuvieron piedad de el y lo desabrocharon con tal facilidad que parecían haberlo hecho un millón de veces antes. Luego recorrieron mi espalda desnuda hasta llegar a las cuervas de mis glúteos, una de sus manos simplemente se quedo ahí inmóvil, mientras la otra mano levantaba una de mis piernas y la colocaba estratégicamente a la altura de su cintura. El clímax para mi llego cuando la mano que yacía inmóvil en mi glúteo se movilizo nuevamente para colocarse delicadamente entre mis piernas. Después uno de los dedos se introdujo en mi, yo di un pequeño salto por la sorpresa pero el festival de sensaciones que siguió me hizo sucumbir por completo ante el. Los movimientos que realizaba con su mano me hicieron emitir gemidos, al principio trate de contenerlos pero el parecía notarlo, conociéndolo, lo mas seguro es que haya tomado mi intento de contenerlos como un reto, por lo tanto incremento mi placer besándome en el cuello, los senos y el vientre, siempre sin dejar de mover esa maravillosa mano._

_Después de un rato se levanto de nuevo y su rostro quedo frente al mío. En ese momento deseaba tanto tenerlo dentro de mi que sin darme cuenta me vi a mi misma tratando de desabrochar su pantalón, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran los mismos, pero su mirada no, su piel era la misma pero su calidez no, y su cuerpo era el mismo pero simplemente ..._

_El no era el. _

_Casi todas las noches tenia la misma pesadilla. Despertaba excitada y con la sensación de su mirada, completamente vacía, y completamente diferente a la mirada de la persona que alguna vez pareció tan mía y a la que alguna vez creí pertenecer. Siempre despertaba agitada del sueño que se repetía con tanta frecuencia, no sabia que pasaba conmigo misma, estaba deprimida, enojada, arrepentida y extrañamente atraída hacia ese espeluznante ser. Era una pecadora con pensamientos sucios y desordenados, solo quería estar sola y hacer penitencia._

_Todo en mi vida había cambiado, todos estaban preocupados por mi, y he de confesar que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que la muerte me poseyera nuevamente, pase semanas encerrada en mi habitación dentro del convento, solo me dedicaba a leer y por muy raro que parezca, mi fe termino siendo lo único que me mantenía viva. _

_Kagome e Inuyasha me visitaban cada semana, siempre trataban de levantarme el animo y evitaban a toda costa hablar de aquella noche o hablar de él. Se que lo hacían por que así dejaría de sentirme tan miserable por lo menos un momento, pero lograban lo contrario. Supongo que todo hubiera seguido igual si no hubiera explotado aquella tarde todo lo que sentía en mi interior._

Kagome: Myoga te manda saludos, y dice que espera verte pronto.

Sango: Dile que yo también le mando saludos.

Kagome: Nosotros también te extrañamos ¿verdad Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si, claro.

Sango: Ya estoy cansada...

Kagome¿Quieres que nos retiremos para que puedas dormir?

Sango: No, ya estoy cansada de todo esto, ya no puedo aparentar que nada paso..

Kagome: Sango...

Sango: No Kagome, debemos dejar de aparentar que perdimos a un compañero.. debemos dejar de aparentar que todo el tiempo fui engañada y que el idiota no era lo que yo pensaba...

Kagome: El era .. es quien tu piensas que es, lo fue todo el tiempo..

Sango: Es un maldito vampiro...

Inuyasha: Ya basta Sango.. El es Miroku.

Sango: No, el me lo dijo claramente antes de desaparecer hace dos meses.. el es Dante.

Inuyasha: Hasta yo se el siempre fue el mismo idiota que te ama..

_Escuchar a Inuyasha decir eso fue impactante para mi en muchos niveles, sentí como mi corazón dio un salto al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas se desprendían de mi una vez más._

Sango: El muchacho que siempre me amo y al que yo tanto ame murió ese día ante mis propios ojos... me dio su vida.

Kagome: Pero...

Sango: Ustedes fueron testigos de eso. No hay nada que podamos hacer para recuperarlo, los malditos obscuros ganaron esta vez, y ahora mi objetivo es matar al monstruo que posee el cuerpo de Miroku.

Inuyasha: En verdad no entiendes nada..

Sango¿No entiendo que?

Inuyasha: Miroku es ambos, desde que nació es aquel joven monje con el que te criaste y es también el vampiro poderoso al que viste esa noche. Yo sinceramente creo que debemos buscarlo pero no hay ninguna pista de el, sin embargo...Kagome ha estado teniendo esos sueños...

Sango¿Sueños?

Kagome: Si, he soñado con Miroku.. ya han sido varias noches, creo que trata de decirme algo.

Sango¿Y por que no me habías dicho nada?

Kagome: No parecías querer saber nada de el..

Sango: Pero que es lo que has soñado?

_Pregunte suspicazmente sospechando que sus sueños fueran iguales a los míos, incluso sentí celos._

Kagome: Lo veo con su traje de Monje, sentado bajo del árbol sagrado, sonriéndome.. siempre me despierto en ese punto de mi sueño y siempre encuentro a la essenza dluce brillando, el brillo es igual al de aquel día.

Sango¿el brillo de aquel día?

Kagome: Si, cuando tu estabas.. bueno, inconsciente y el ... bueno, clavo la traversa d´argento en tu cuerpo, una luz comenzó a salir de el, después una parte de esa luz se fue a través de la espada hacia ti y otra parte fue directo a la essenza.

Sango¿y eso que significa?

Kagome: Aun no lo se, pero tengo una corazonada.

Inuyasha: La parte humana de Miroku esta dentro del arma de Kagome, eso es lo que pienso...

Kagome: Bueno yo no aseguraría exactamente eso.

Inuyasha: Yo si, estoy seguro de que es eso.

Kagome¿y como sacaste semejante conclusión

Inuyasha: Es lógico, la traversa quitaba inmortalidad, ósea vida, y la usaba para incrementar su poder. Lo que el tonto de Miroku hizo fue pasarle la inmortalidad.. ósea vida que estaba en la espada a Sango para revivirla, pero en el proceso...

Kagome: Inuyasha, eres realmente brillante!..

Inuyasha: Lo se..

Sango: quieren decir que..

Inuyasha: Cuando Miroku se convirtió en Dante, su vida humana fue extraída de su cuerpo, pero la essenza dluce logro salvarla. Pero como todo paso al mismo tiempo nadie se dio cuenta y todos creímos que su vida fue la que te hizo revivir..

Sango: Entonces...

Kagome: Lo podemos traer de vuelta...

"_Lo podemos traer de vuelta" una sola frase regreso la calidez a mi cuerpo, de repente y sin darme cuenta sonreí, se podría decir que fue doloroso ya que mi rostro llevaba meses sin practicar ese gesto._

Inuyasha: Pero no se como lograremos eso, en dado caso, lo primero es encontrarlo. Nosotros lo hemos estado buscando, pero creo que nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda.

Kagome: Si Sango, regresa con nosotros...

Sango: No lo se..

Inuyasha¿Tienes algo más que perder?

Kagome: Inuyasha, no seas tan rudo..

_Era verdad, no tenia nada más que perder, esa tarde les pedí tiempo para pensar en lo que haría, ellos aceptaron de buena forma, y Kagome tranquilizo a Inuyasha para que no me presionara. Nuevamente una ola de sentimientos me sofocaba. De nuevo sentí la esperanza que tanto miedo me daba y al mismo tiempo mi tristeza me hacia dudar. Regrese al templo de Myoga. Al principio me aislé pero poco a poco me reintegre a las misiones. Todo parecía normal, cazábamos youkais, vampiros y todo lo usual. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que todo había cambiado, tanto en mi mundo como en mi interior. Ahora no sentía la rabia de antes cuando mataba a un Vampiro y pese a que aun los hallaba intolerables, mi atención no se fijaba en ellos exclusivamente. Además aquellos sueños no desaparecían si no todo lo contrario, cada vez eran más intensos y vividos. _

_Las cosas siguieron así por un tiempo y de alguna manera nuevamente me acostumbre a vivir con un dolor en el corazón. Una tarde me senté debajo del árbol sagrado del templo Higurashi, y memorias comenzaron a atacar mi desgastada mente. El pasado por un momento se apodero de mi presente y vi todo como si estuviera sucediendo._

"_Sango, corres como niña" me gritaba un pequeño pero ágil Miroku mientras corría frente a mi. " ¿a sì? Pues ya veras lo que es correr como una niña" le respondí enfadada mientras aceleraba el paso hastatomar la delantera en nuestra carrera hacia el árbol. Al llegar estaba agitada , pero trate de disimular para celebrar mi victoria, el llego segundos detrás de mi y se apoyo a descansar en el árbol, yo sonreía y el no parecía molesto por perder ante mi. _

"_Sango, te puedo preguntar algo", me dijo sonriendo y tratando de normalizar su respiración. Yo le respondí que si y el prosiguió. " Sabes, siempre me ha dado curiosidad". "pregunta entonces" le dije para apresurarlo. " Aun cuando sonríes, puedo notar que tus ojos lloran" . Lo mire fijamente un poco confusa. " ¿Por que dices eso?" pregunte. " Tus ojos lloran sin lagrimas todo el tiempo, y eso me duele, no se que hacer para que dejen de llorar". La preocupación y sinceridad de sus palabras se reflejaban en la expresión de su cara y de su mirada. Por un momento me puse seria y baje la mirada, su reacción fue inmediata. " Sango perdón, soy un tonto, nunca debí haberte dicho eso"._

"T_ienes razón" respondí con la voz entrecortada. Él solo me miro arrepentido por su pregunta." Y si quieres saber la respuesta , no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo" respondí fríamente. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Después de eso el me tomo de la mano sonriendo cálidamente. "Esta bien Sango, supongo que es parte de tu encanto" dijo mientras soltaba mi mano. " El que llegue al ultimo a la cocina de Mushin es un yukai feo" grito mientras comenzaba a correr. Yo lo seguí inmediatamente gritando. " Eres un tramposo"._

_Una voz femenina me saco de mis pensamientos. "Sango, Sango". Cuando voltee vi que era Kagome parada frente a mi tratando de llamar la atención._

Kagome: Sango tenemos que irnos, hay reportes de que unos vampiros atacaronel internado escolar en el centro de la cuidad, date prisa.

_Aun un poco aletargada camine junto a ella dirigiéndonos hacia la entrada del templo, pude ver un helicóptero a lo lejos._

Kagome: Ese debe ser nuestro transporte.

_De inmediato reconocí que se trataba de un helicóptero de las Monjas exterminadoras, suspira resignada imaginando que seguramente seria una misión complicada. Cuando subimos al aparato tuve unos minutos para pensar en el recuerdo que había tenido, y pensé que el hacia mucho para mitigar mi dolor y ahora que no estaba junto a mi, tendría que aprender de nuevo a vivir con el, y a sonreír aunque mis ojos lloraran._


End file.
